Run
by CastleHHR
Summary: After been in prison for 5 years, Harry is acquitted for a crime he did not commit. He's new found freedom is short lived when the real criminals threaten the lives of the people he love. It's up to him and his lawyer to save the day, while running to save their own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Okay, new story. Like the summary said. It's up to Harry and his lawyer to save the day. Enjoy.

"You're Honour, my client has been on the receiving end of her husband's employer for the latter half of this year and as the evidence indicates, they are clearly in violation of every law our in our country for basic benefits to every working class citizen. So this is what I propose, the Employer plays back every penny owed to my client for the services rendered by her deceased husband over and above all benefits befitting every employee currently employed at their company until she passes. Not forgetting fully paid bursaries to her children until they reach the legal age thereof. Thank you Your Honour that will be all" Hermione Granger said in her closing statement. "Thank you Miss Granger. We shall take a recess and meet back in 15 minutes for my verdict" the judge said slamming his gravel and leaving the courtroom.

"This case is as good as ours" Luna Lovegood whispered to the client, Ms Granger has done her homework and trust me; you will have justice by the end of the day. And true to her word, 20 minutes later the verdict was read and Ms Granger had won the lawsuit against Malfoy Wiz Corp. "Thank you Ms Granger, you have no idea what this means for my family and I. May you always bring justice to those in need like you did for me" the woman cried and shook her hand.

"I'm just here to do what is right for those who cannot speak for themselves" she said and gave a single nod and readied herself to leave when a man cleared his throat behind her "Excuse me, Ms Granger" he said and she turned around to find a man with long dark hair, in his early 50's, rich from his attire and rather handsome for his age "Yes" she simply answered. "I wondered if I might have a word with you, in private" he asked. "I'm in a bit of a hurry" she started. "I promise it will only take a minute" he pleaded. She looked at his pleading face, "fine, a minute" she said. "Thank you" he replied. "My name is Sirius Orion Black; I've heard about you from the grapevine and was intrigued by your talent. I would like to hire you for your services. And before you say anything about not wanting to be a part of representing the guilty party, I assure you the case you fight will be nothing short of a challenge to prove the innocence of someone wrongfully accused for crime which he did not commit. Here take this, read through his case file and if you wish to help me, I'll be available at the Ritz hotel. Please read this before dismissing me" he pleaded and then left her.

She was startled, never had she been approached in public before. Well she couldn't blame anyone; she was the most sought after lawyer in the Wizarding World. At the age of 21, she was named the Brightest Witch of her Age, Most promising Attorney in over 100 years. She was a prodigy and at the age of 17, straight out of Hogwarts and into Magical Law, she won her first case and hasn't lost a case since. She was a champion for the underdog; always fighting for those who could not speak for themselves and that was her mission. She looked at the file in her hand and quickly glanced through the case overview,

Victims: James Potter (41), Lily Potter (40) and Sarah Fudge-Potter (20) (Pregnant at the time).

Cause of Death: Tortured then all three victims murdered by an Unforgiveable – Killing Curse

Suspect: Harry Potter (20) (Convicted)

She frowned as she remembered hearing about this story when she was at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was distraught after finding out that his wife Sarah, Minister Fudge's daughter, was pregnant with another man's child and in a blind rage, which he infamous for, killed her and his parents for trying to protect her. Why would Mr Black want to re-open such a high profile case? She thought. She closed the file and placed it in her bag and hurried out the door.

She got home after another successful day and poured herself a glass of red and headed into the bathroom for a nice relaxing soak. After her relaxation time, she turned on her telly and pulled out her laptop, checking her e-mails. She had decided not to take cases for the month, she needed a well-deserved vacation. She was dying to go Australia for a few weeks, just to let off some steam. As she continued to view he emails The Potters Case file caught her eye. She glanced at the file and cursed her curiosity and her inquisitive brain got the better of her as she pushed aside her laptop and pulled out the file. She emptied out the contents of the file and rearranged the entire file according to the timeline. This is what she was good at, using her logic, seeing what others couldn't.

She read and reread the notes and there was something amiss. Why didn't they have a trial, regardless of whether he was at the scene of the crime or not? Why wasn't he given the Dementors kiss? She quickly summoned a few books and started going through a few Old magic laws pertaining to these questions concentrating really hard as she read and then, a light bulb went off in her head. "It can't be this simple" she mumbled. She needed to meet Mr Black urgently. She quickly ran up to her bedroom to change into her skinny jeans and cardigan and put on a pair of riding boots. She returned downstairs grabbed her scarf and walked out the door and she hailed a cab. "Yes, take me to the Ritz Hotel please" she told the driver and pulled out her phone and texted Luna.

She walked up to the reception desk, "Hi, is there a Sirius Orion Black booked here?" she enquired. "One moment mam" the blond woman said. "Yes, he is mam" she said. "Good, can you ask him to meet Ms Granger at the hotel restaurant please? He's actually expecting me and unfortunately this is urgent" she told the woman. "Certainly Miss" she said and picked up the phone. "Hello Mr Black, I have a Miss Granger here to meet with you, she said it's urgent and she would like to meet you at the Ritz Restaurant immediately. Yes sir, I'll let her know. Good evening sir" she said and placed the phone down. "He will meet you shortly, he's asked that you take the liberty of ordering anything you wish" she smiled calling the concierge to escort her to the restaurant.

She was fairly wealthy but not pretentious and she never liked places like this. She was surrounded by snooty rich people, who overly indulge in these luxuries which actually made her a little uncomfortable. She didn't have to wait long though,, because Sirius came bursting through. "Ms Granger" he greeted. "Mr Black, I'm sorry to drop in unannounced but I had to meet with you urgently. This is pertaining to the Potter case" she explained and he nodded. "Please have a seat" he said.

"I did go over the case files and I must admit that it is highly irregular for a suspect to be imprisoned without a trial. It is most unfair, even though all evidence points to Mr Potter being guilty. Care to elaborate?" she asked. He sighed and looked up at her, "You see Ms Granger, it's never a good thing to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. Minister Fudge has persuaded every lawyer we could find to defend Mr Potter, to reject representation. And since it's such a high profile case, no one wants to get their hands dirty. Yes indeed all evidence points to a guilty verdict, though we cannot find anyone who will help us stand for the truth, which is Harry would never kill his parents. The man was away on a mission during the time of the incident. He said he arrived at the scene of the crime and then was surrounded by Auora's and then arrested and sent to Azkaban without a fair trial. I for one believe him" he explained.

She prided herself on being able to read people's emotions and she saw the pained expression on Sirius face, unknowing that he felt strongly about it. "If I am to take this case, I need to hear from Mr Potter myself. I need to judge if he's guilty or not" she said taking a sip of wine as Sirius looked at her incredulously. She gave him a faint smirk, "you see Mr Black, If my client is guilty in my eyes then surely I carry doubt and then my entire defence becomes apprehensive, and then I'm fighting a losing battle. The slightest of doubts Mr Black! So if the foundation of my defence is sound and I know that there's nothing that's going to faze me then I know I have a winning case" she said picking up her glass to take another sip leaving Sirius to ponder her words.

"Very well Ms Granger, Both Mr Potter and I know that he is not guilty and now, we need to convince you. I'll take you to see him" he sighed. She nodded and picked up her purse to leave when he said, "Though I have to warn you Ms Granger, Mr Potter is not the man that he was 5 years ago. Let's just say he won't be the easiest to get through to." She looked at him and smirked, "as the muggle saying goes, this isn't my first rodeo. I've dealt with worse and I'm sure I can handle it. So when can we leave?" she asked. "I'll make the arrangements tonight, so we can meet first thing in the morning. Say 8 am. Then well leave for Azkaban?" he asked and she agreed to the arrangement and then bid him farewell and left.

Please R&R. I love to hear from you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, Thanks for the PM's, F&F's, R&R's. Enjoy.

The next morning, they met at her office and left for Azkaban together. "It's been a while since he had any visitors, other than myself so please bear with him" Sirius cautioned as they made towards his cell.

She wore her professional expression and kept her head high as she walked with him although she did take in the surroundings, it was the typical mad house for convicted villains. But as they grew closer to Potter's cell it seemed somewhat tame in comparison to the blocks they passed. She frowned and the expression had not gone unnoticed to Sirius, "I had to pull a few strings with Wizengamot to keep him away from the rest of the prisoners, some of which, he put in here himself" he explained and she nodded.

She saw a man hanging from handlebars and doing some sort of abdominal workout, which was strange since no one in Azkaban ever kept their sanity after a few months. Surprisingly that was the cell that they stopped at.

The man ignored them and continued his strenuous workout; Sirius cleared his throat, "Harry" he called out and the man paused for a moment and then continued. "Harry, there's someone I would like you to meet" he pleaded and the man ignored his pleas. Sirius looked at her dejectedly and she gave a single nod. "1499, 1500" the man said and dropped from the bars.

He's clothes, as it was only an overly large shirt, which was worn and tattered. His face was covered by his unkempt beard and unruly, overgrown hair. His eyes though, were the deepest pools of emerald she has ever seen. And considering that he spent 5 years in this prison it seemed impossible for him to have that much life in them. Yet there he was staring her down, scrutinizing her as if searching her soul and she felt as if she was the criminal being interrogated, which has never happened before.

"Ahem, Harry, I apologise for interrupting your workout but there is someone I would like you to meet" Sirius said and he turned his glaring gaze to Sirius only for a nanosecond and returned to her. "This is Hermione Granger, currently the best Advocate in the country and she has agreed to help you, only if you are willing to speak to her first" he explained and Harry continued to stare her down. Hermione began to feel flustered, though she did not show it.

After 15 minutes of pregnant silence, "It's not safe for her Sirius, this bigger than us and we cannot have any more lives in danger because of this" he said in a dark, husky voice still staring at her. "Do you want to remain in here for the rest of your life? This case has been uncontested for too long and she's willing to help Harry" Sirius pleaded. Harry snorted and broke his gaze of her, "what makes you think that this teacher's pet can help?" he asked with sarcasm dripping like venom from his words which snapped her from her daze.

"Excuse me? Teacher's pet?" she asked incredulously.

"Like I don't remember you Ms Granger, prodigy that stormed Hogwarts, you were a second year and I was Head boy in seventh. Though it took me a while to recognise you, the buckteeth and wild hair long gone, I see" he smirked and she gave him deathly glare.

"Many have come in here, promising to help me win this, but you have to forgive me for being dubious that you would be any different. Once Fudge catches wind that you were here, then he'll get to you like he's done with everyone that's come before you then you would be one of those lawyers that rejected to represent the guilty Harry Potter" he laughed cynically then turned and walked over to his make shift bed and laid down.

She looked at Sirius, who seemed to agree with his words, though not expressing it even though he's facial expression was that of a hurt man. "Mr Black, I would like to speak to Mr Potter alone, please ask the guards to leave on your way out" she instructed in her no-nonsense voice which startled him for a second, but then nodded and he left.

"Mr Potter, I understand how you must feel, though I cannot asses this case if you shut me out. It's not how I have won any of my cases. Now, I take it that you've been betrayed in the past by your defence; I however, have never met a case too big to handle. As for Minister Fudge, let's just say, he and I have crossed paths and he will not have any sort of hold over me. Now, what I would like from you is to take me through what happened that day 5 years ago" she asked while taking out her case file and note book, conjured a chair and waited for him to speak.

Harry sat on his bed and continued to stare at the ceiling, ignoring her. She looked at her watch and crossed her legs and waited. Harry watched her in his peripheral vision and smirked, two can play that game, he thought. She then pulled out her laptop and started making notes. Harry watched as she worked, "stubborn witch" he mumbled and woke up and jumped onto his handlebars and started doing pull-ups.

She glanced over her laptop and huffed, "you know, you can't chase me away by annoying me Mr Potter. So I suggest you get off your monkey bars and start talking" she smirked as he looked at her incredulously. "Did you just indirectly call me a monkey?" he asked her dropping from the handles and walking over towards her. "Well if the cap fits Mr Potter" she answered not looking up from the screen.

"That is rather unprofessional of you Ms Granger" he said leaning against the bars. "Yes, well Mr Potter, I do have a Masters in Psychology. I do know how to get what I need, regardless of the situation. And unfortunately for me, I know how to appeal to your sort" she said uninterestedly still not looking up. "My sort" he snorted.

"Yes, the "I don't care what the world thinks. I don't need help from a woman" type" she mimicked. "I never said…" he was cut off. "Really, then why is it that you don't want me to handle this case? I assure you I can take care of myself" she said.

"Look, I just don't want to get my hopes up. Opening up old wounds is not easy and if I do and you decide not to help then I might as well not" he sighed and she studied his face. His voice was sincere.

"Would you like to get out of here Mr Potter?" she asked putting away her PDA. "Do you think I like it here?" he asked. "Well considering how you refuse to co-operate, I would say yes" she replied and he sighed. "I would do anything to leave this hell hole. To feel the sun on my face, the wind blowing, the birds chirping" he said and looked at her and smirked, "A woman to bed" and she looked at him in disgust. "A little too much information Mr Potter!" she said. "Can you blame me? I've been here for 5 years Ms Granger; I haven't been with a woman in 7. What can I say?" he laughed looking away from her.

"What do you mean you haven't been with a woman in 7 years? You've been married to Sarah for a year" she asked curiously. He sighed. "Well I guess I should tell you of my personal life, since we will be spending a lot of time together" he smirked. "Yes, Mr Potter, working. I would not be getting intimate with you, so please, refrain from your innuendoes" she deadpanned. "Why? Am I that bad?" he fake pouted and she just rolled her eyes. "Honestly! Have you seen yourself?" she asked then rolled her eyes, "Besides I don't date convicts" she smirked. "I'll take that as a challenge" he said. "Right back to your story" she said changing the topic.

"Right, let's see. Sarah Fudge and I were friends, nothing more. She came to me one day, asking for help. I had just returned from a yearlong sea expedition, tracking a Dark lord uprising. I was to meet my parents at the Manor. My mother planned this welcome home party and I was already running late. I had to stop by the Ministry to debrief. She was distraught when she approached me, she was literally in tears" he explained.

 _"Harry, it's so good to see you" she said as she hugged him. "Sarah, it's been too long" he replied. "Do you have time for a drink, I need to speak to you" she asked and he was torn. "Uh, actually, I was in a hurry to get home" he said sheepishly. "I understand" she sobbed and he felt bad. "Okay, I guess one drink wouldn't hurt" he said. "Thank you" she said as he led her to the pub._

 _"I'm in trouble Harry" she started. "What, what happened?" he asked. "I got mixed up with the wrong people and now they're after me" she said. "Who?" he asked and she sobbed. "I can't.. they raped me Harry" she sobbed hard and Harry was floored. He slowly made his way to her and held her, comforting her. "Who is it Sarah?" he asked. "I'm not safe Harry; I'm a threat to everyone around me. I didn't know who to turn to" she sobbed. "It's okay. You can count on me. But I can only help you if you tell me who did this to you" he asked. "It was.." she was about to tell him when a green flash missed Harry by inches as he ducked. He pulled her close and disapparated. They reappeared outside his Manor. "We'll be safe here" he said taking her inside._

 _His parents were thrilled to see him and when they saw Sarah, they were even more thrilled. They assumed that she was with him, which he did not correct. He greeted everyone and immediately went to re-enforce the wards. When he returned, he pulled Sarah aside. "You need to tell me about these people. My family is now in danger" he said. "It's these people I met at my father's party. His name is Krum, Vladimir" she said and Harry was numb. He knew Vladimir Krum; he was a ruthless Bulgarian business man. "How did you get mixed up with him?" he managed. "He told my father he wanted to introduce me to his nephew, Viktor and my father convinced me to atleast keep an open mind. I did, well little did I know that they were taking me to Bulgaria. When we got there, not only was his nephew there he had his brothers there, they took me to his Manor and raped me over and over. Each one taking turns at with the young English virgin. I managed to escape from the Manor and found a truck leaving the Manor and climbed on and never looked back._

 _Once I returned to England, I contacted my father. He was livid. He didn't believe me Harry. He says that I messed up his biggest deal and that I should go back orelse" she explained and she sobbed and Harry held her. "I couldn't go to my own family for help" she cried. "Its fine, you'll be safe here" he said._

"You see, Sarah was impregnated and I married her to keep her safe, but in doing so I doomed my own family. With permission from my Department Head, I investigated Krum and unfortunately for me, I found things that I should have not. I stumbled on a few henchmen plotting to murder my family and Sarah, I tried to stop them but I was out numbered and I had taken a few blows one of them managed to get my wand and escaped. They bound me and by the time I had escaped it was too late, they already murdered them. The auoras had arrived and I was arrested" he explained and she noted the facts.

"Did they take a memory?" she asked and he nodded negatively. "Fudge made it seem that I was guilty and no one bothered" he said and she noted. "Fine, please give me copies of the memories" she said handing him a vial and her wand. He cocked his eyebrow as she held out her wand, "Seriously?" he asked amused. "What's the worst thing that could happen?" she asked gesturing the prison. "Hmm good point" he said taking the wand and pulling the memories from his temple and filling the vial.

After taking the vial and her wand she packed her things, "I'll see you on the other side Mr Potter" she said nodding and turning to walk away but stopped when he spoke, "What makes you confident that they will release me?" he asked. "I never lost a case" she said smugly "Especially when the victim is innocent" she turned and walked away leaving Harry to stare at her receding form. "This could actually work" he mumbled.

Hermione met Sirius outside, "Well?" he asked anxiously. "His case is unique, that's for sure. I never knew that our justice system could turn a blind eye. Nevertheless, I will take the case. I need to build my case and meet with Amelia Bones to arrange for a trial date" she said and Sirius pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you, you don't know what this means to us" he said and she was taken aback. "I'm sorry, I can't contain the excitement" he said blushing and she brushed it off. "Okay, if you could, can we leave. I need to study and prep" she said and they made their way to the apparation point.

The news of Hermione taking on Harry's case made waves in the wizarding world. Everyone knew that it would be trial of the century, since she never lost a case and proving Harry's innocence was like proving that nargles exist. Impossible! True to Harry's words, Fudge was livid; he tried to block Hermione from going on with the trial using his post as Minister. Hermione was adamant and called him out on not wanting true justice for the murder of his daughter and went as far as accusing him of abusing his power as Minister for ill gain. He put as much resistance as he could eventually he grudgingly stepped aside as Ms Bones threatened to hold him in contempt.

They day of the trial came had arrived, Harry was brought before Wizengamot in the state she met him a few days ago. The court went into uproar as Fudge lashed out at him, playing the distraught father. "Order" Ms Bones yelled. "The matter of State vs Mr Potter for the murder of James Charlus Potter, Lily Evans Potter and Sarah Fudge Potter is now in session. How does the defendant plead?" she asked and Harry stood up, "Not guilty" he said in a quiet, confident voice and again Fudge roared and the entire Wizengamot was in pandemonium.

"Minister, this is my last warning to you. Anymore of your outbursts and I will hold you in contempt of court. And that goes to anyone of you who has the same idea" she demanded. Fudge flinched and sat down.

"Make your case Mr McClaggen" she spoke and he walked over to the front and faced the court. "Mr Potter was found at the scene of crime and his as per the testing done on his wand, the Unforgivable was cast from his wand. There was no need for further investigation and he was arrested and sent to Azkaban. That's all you're Honour" he said not confident in his case.

"Ms Granger, make your defence" she said and Hermione walked forward. "My client has been illegally convicted. As Mr McClaggen pointed out, there was no official investigation into the murder. From the case files, which sounds like a gossip column from the Daily Prophet might I say, I quote Mr Potter killed his family in a rage after finding out he was not the father of her child unquote. Was my client questioned? No! Was a memory sample taken? No! Did they investigate his alibi? No! Why, because he was at the scene of the crime. So our beloved DMLE decided to take the see no evil, hear no evil approach and arrest him without following the protocols" she finished as the entire court was silent.

"Do you have evidence to back your statement Ms Granger?" she asked curiously. "I wouldn't be a very good lawyer if I didn't" she said and she heard collective gasps from the crowd.

"Please present" Bones said and Hermione nodded. "Before we continue I'd like to call Head Auora Dawlish to the stand" she said and there were murmurs. "Silence" Bones yelled.

"Dawlish, Please take the oath" she said and he was sworn in, "Mr Dawlish, can you tell me where was Harry the night of the murder?" she asked. "Yes, he asked for permission to investigate a lead on a case he was working on" he answered and she nodded. "Did you give him permission?" she asked and he answered yes. "Thank you, that will be all for now" she said and he left the stand.

"I'd like to call Minister Fudge to the stand" she said and this time the murmurs were loud. "What is the meaning of this?" he yelled. "I'm not on trial here" he screamed.

"Minister, do you refuse to take the stand?" Bones asked. "Yes, this is absurd" he answered. "Very well. Ms Granger, please continue" she said and Hermione nodded. She pulled out the vial of memories that Harry had given her, she held it up for the court to see, "These are the memories of the events leading up to the night of murder. It was not modified or tampered with, verified by an independent research lab" she said handing the certificate and vial to Ms Bones.

She poured the memories from the vial into a pensive and waited and watched as the memories came into view. After the memories played out, the entire Wizengamot had grown silent.

"Council, please make your closing statements" a shaken Ms Bones said. McClagen went first, "regardless of the pensive, Mr Potter was still at the scene of the crime" he said and realised how stupid he sounded.

"Ms Granger" Ms Bones called. "They say that innocent until proven guilty, but because our DMLE failed to properly investigate this crime, the real murderers have gone free, whilst an innocent man was wrongfully convicted. He was doing his job by protecting his friend and family not to mention the wizarding world. He was robbed of five years of his life, his job, his respect and most importantly the chance to grieve for his family" she finished and she looked at Harry and gave a single nod and she sat down beside Luna, who was proud of her friend.

"This court will resume tomorrow at 9am" Ms Bones said and banged the gravel. And everyone dispersed. Hermione and Luna made their way to Harry. "Still doubt my ability Mr Potter?" she asked and he smirked, "there's still time" he said. "Well you can reconsider that tomorrow, when you're released" she said smugly. "Touché" he said. "Do enjoy your last night at Azkaban, because tomorrow you will be a free man" she said and turned and walked away.

Please R&R. I'd love to hear from you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, Thanks for the PM's, F&F's, R&R's. Enjoy.

"So the client, Mr Potter has the hots for you" Luna said teasingly as she plopped down on her chair. "What? That's preposterous! The man hasn't been with a woman in 7 years, it's getting to him. Have you seen him?" she asked incredulously and Luna smirked. "Well he did look handsome before he was convicted" Luna teased. "Luna, this is a trial not a dating service" she said and Luna laughed. "Yeah, and you were technically supposed to be on leave but yet here you are fighting the trial of the century" she deadpanned. "Whatever" she said sticking out her tongue and Luna laughed.

Harry was in his cell, pacing, and thinking of the day's events. He was only a few hours from being a free man and it was all thanks to her. He thought back and looked at the conviction she had in her eyes. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Though it all seemed too easy, they must be planning something big he thought, "Vladimir wouldn't let us walk out of this." He went to bed smiling with the hope that this time tomorrow; he would be a free man.

During the night he heard someone come up to his cell and open the gate. He pretended to sleep and then all of a sudden he felt a pillow smothering him. Harry fought off the man and kicked him into the wall. The man pulled out his dagger and smirked, "Vlad sends his regards. You and that Mudblood Bitch will pay dearly" he spat and attacked Harry. Thankfully Harry was quick and dodged his first attack, though he was stabbed on the shoulder and nicked on the arm. Harry lunged at the man ramming him into the wall and knocked the knife out of his hand. He quickly kicked the knife away and Harry kicked the man onto the handle bars and he was knocked out cold. Just then the guards hurried and saw that Harry was being attacked by an imposter guard. Harry was wounded deeply and they had taken him to their infirmary for treatment.

The next day, the attack on Harry made waves in the Wizarding world. Hermione was furious that he was attacked in the prison. When Wizengamot reconvened, the people were up in arms over Harry's attack. When he entered the court everyone looked at him attentively. He ignored the stares and sat and waited to hear his fate, after what the attacker said, he was doubtful he was going to be freed.

"The matter of State vs Mr Potter for the murder of James Charlus Potter, Lily Evans Potter and Sarah Fudge Potter is now in session" Ms Bones said. "Firstly I would like to convey my humblest apologies to you Mr Potter. Your quick thinking of not killing the imposter was admirable. As head of the DLME I assure you this will not be left un-investigated" she said. "Now, moving on. Will the defence please rise" she said and Harry wobbled but stood, Hermione and Luna stood beside him. "With the evidence provided by the defence and the lack there of from the state, I find the defendant NOT GUILTY" she said and the entire court buzzed with mixed reactions.

"The court has also taken the decision to have all of Mr Potter's possessions be restored to his name. You will be acquitted of all charges against your name. And we ask that you can find it in your heart to forgive this court for not acting justly" she asked and then banged her grovel signalling the end.

"Congratulations Mr Potter, you are now a free man" Hermione said holding out a hand for him to shake. "This isn't over" he warned and she looked at him curiously. He looked serious. Sirius came down and hugged Harry, "You're a free man" he said excitedly he then turned to Hermione and Luna and smiled, "You two lovely young ladies are invited to a party that I will be throwing at my place at No.12 Grimmauld place later today. And I won't take no for an answer" he said Luna laughed and Hermione just looked at Harry, who seemed to be watching Fudge like a hawk. Fudge in turn scowled at Harry and walked out.

"Sirius can we leave" Harry said in a cold distant voice and Sirius saw that he's demeanour had changed, he didn't question it but ushered him out to the Floo portal after bidding farewell to Luna and Hermione. Hermione watched as he stalked out of the courtroom, he seemed to be in constant vigilance of his surroundings, though she could not blame him, he was attacked last night and he was an Auora. But something was amiss.

"So can we leave or are you going to stare at the ex-con all day?" Luna teased and it snapped her out of her pensive. "There's something off about his behaviour, it's nothing compared to when I initially met him" she said and Luna looked at her. "Do you think he's up to something?" she asked and Hermione dismissed the idea, "no, he seems on edge. He was attacked last night, something must have ticked him off" she continued.

"Well why don't you talk to him later at the party?" Luna suggested and she looked at her cocking an eyebrow, "The man has been in prison, he's going to want to have a party on his own, bed a few women, and live a little. Do you think he would want to talk to his lawyer?" she deadpanned and Luna smirked, "Maybe you should not talk to him as a lawyer then, how about trying to be his friend. Merlin knows he could use one right about now" she hinted and picked up her bag and walked off.

She made her way to Ms Bones office to pick up the official pardon and then went home. She thought about the day's events and she was happy that she helped an innocent man, though it wasn't as satisfying since the real murderers were still at large. She decided to take a shower and relax. She pulled out her laptop and browsed the net, then finally booked herself a 3 week long vacation to Australia. She smiled and closed her laptop then picked up her phone reading a text message from Luna, telling her she'll be late for the party and she should carry on without her.

She sighed and made her way to her closet, looking for something to wear to the party. She didn't think it would a formal gathering so she settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a green fitting shirt and a pair of riding boots and a black coat since it was chilly. She got dressed and decided to tie her hair in a high pony tail. She loved to dress as a Muggle, since she mostly wore robes for work.

Please R&R. I'd love to hear from you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, Thanks for the PM's, F&F's, R&R's. Enjoy.

She made her way to London, and sighed deeply as she knocked the door. After a few moments the door opened and Sirius greeted her with a warm hug, "Hermione, I'm thrilled that you made it. Where's Luna?" he asked and she smiled, "She will be joining us a little later, she had a few errands to run" she explained as he ushered her inside taking her coat. "I brought you this, I didn't know what else to get" she blushed handing him a bottle of wine. "1995 Chateauneuf du pape, my my you have exquisite taste Ms Granger" he teased and she blushed.

"Well, this is a big day for both Mr Potter and myself so I didn't mind splurging a little, besides, it's my favourite" she winked and he laughed, "funnily this is Harry's favourite Muggle wine" he said. "Where is Mr Potter?" she asked. "The man has been in the basement since his return" he said dejectedly. "I've tried talking to him into enjoying his new found freedom but he insists on training" Sirius explained. "I do need to speak to him though. I have his pardon from the Ministry which I need to give to him" she said. "Well be my guest, maybe he'll listen to you and come out of there. Or worse, he'll rope you into training with him" he said dramatically. "I doubt that, while I do enjoy watching an occasional game of Quidditch, I'm not one for being physical, not that I'm incapable though" she said. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Harry can be very persuasive"

He led her to the basement and wished her luck then made his way to meet a few other guests. She took in a deep breath and opened the door then entered. She could hear spells firing and grunts. The room itself was dimly lit. She saw a figure dodging hexes and another figure casting the hexes. She carefully made her way closer and cleared her throat when she came close to the figure standing behind a dummy.

She noticed that it was a man wearing only a pair of track pants, his back was ripped perfectly, no body fat, his hair short and rugged. He had sweat cascading down his back. She felt like a blushing school girl. "Ex-excuse me, but I'm looking for Mr Potter" she said trying to keep the nervousness from her voice. The man straightened up and turned around slowly. She kept her eyes on his body as he turned to face her. Her eyes almost bulged out of its sockets as she saw his rippled torso, His pants so low on his hip. A dark line of hair ran from his navel down into his pants and the prominence of his "Bloody hell girl, get a grip" she thought. Her eyes widened as the thought of his size made her mouth go dry and she was having a hard time trying to regain her composure.

"See something you like Ms Granger" Harry teased as he saw her eyes glued to his body and that snapped her out of her daze. She looked up and her eyes locked with his emerald pools. She looked at his clean shaven face, no blemishes. Her hands itched to touch it, "What the hell" she scolded herself mentally.

"Mr Potter, I hardly recognised you without Azkaban's finest threads" she smirked and he smiled. "I felt like wearing my birthday suit, but then I thought of saving it for a special occasion. If I knew you would be joining me, I would have" he smirked as he saw her blush.

"Why don't you keep in your pants Mr Potter, there's no need to spoil my evening" she countered but failing miserably in getting the desired effect. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were flushed" he teased.

"Don't flatter yourself Mr Potter. I just came to give you this" she said quickly looking away from him. "Your official pardon from the Ministry" she said handing it to him which he took and read. "This makes no difference. We're not safe anymore" he said as she watched his face sober like it did at the court earlier today.

"What's going on Mr Potter?" she asked almost afraid to know the answer. "Last night I was attacked by one of Vlad's goons. He made death threats and I know for a fact that we are no longer safe as long as he's out there. Which is why I'm training myself, I'd rather be safe than sorry" he sighed.

"Is this why you refused my help taking on the case?" she asked and he nodded and she was for the first time in her life, anxious.

"What's going on Mr Potter? If my life is on the line then I demand to know why!" she breathed

"Before my parents murder, I found a paper trail connecting Fudge to Vlad, they are involved in an illegal potions trade. It's why Fudge asked Sarah to submit to Vlad. If we were to look into Fudges bank accounts, we'd find he's been funded substantially by Vlad. I was so close to retrieving Vlads journal that night but I stumbled upon their plan to murder my parents" he said looking at his hands. He felt a massive weight being lifted off his shoulders after he spoke.

Hermione was quiet; she just sat there taking in the information. "Wha…What are we going to do about it?" she stammered. "We are going to do nothing" he said looking at her. "I need you to take your family and go into hiding until I get that journal" he said.

"NO! I will not be a coward and hide, while you try to take on this cartel. NO! Two heads are better than one. I am going to help you!" she commanded and he was taken aback by her conviction.

"Ms Granger, as much as I appreciate your tenacity, you are not a trained Auora, you could get hurt or worse, killed. The last thing I need is another death on my hands" he said earnestly but she wasn't having it.

"Do you know that I have mastered every spell and charm in my time at Hogwarts? Did you know that I had done it by my second year? While you were enjoying Quidditich in 6th year, I was producing 7th year charms and spells. I could probably duel you and you wouldn't know what hit you!" she said smugly and he was gapping.

"Is that a challenge?" he mused as she continued to smirk. "Very well then I accept your challenge. When I win you will leave London with anyone close to you, no questions asked. Agreed?" he stood up summoning his wand wordlessly. "And when you lose, I will help you with this as your partner" she stated and he snorted.

"Ok the rules; this won't be your average duel. The Duel ends when either one of us are disarmed or rendered unconscious. We could also physically disarm your opponent and if you have to, you can yield. The floor is set as a gauntlet so feel free to shield yourself" he explained and she was impressed at his professionalism and not making innuendos. "Game on" she said.

"Don't you want to change into something more comfortable before we begin?" he asked pointing to her clothes; she smiled and transfigured her jeans and shirt into a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. "Does this meet your requirements sir?" she teased and he stared at her flat toned stomach and her petite bust, numbly nodding.

They started their duel and Harry easily had the upper hand, they spent the first 10 minutes avoiding hexes and stayed clear of each other. Hermione was crouched against a dummy when he began taunting her, "give it up Granger, you'll never win this." She looked around her, trying to get a vantage point. "Think dimwit" she cursed herself and then a light bulb went off.

She quickly cast a disillusionment charm making it seem as if she was still seated behind the dummy and crawled around the room moving behind him. He was clever though he caught her crawling through one of the gaps and stealthily he came up behind her. She sensed him behind her and mentally cursed herself. Though not all was lost, it was a long shot but worth a try nevertheless. She arced her back giving him a nice view of her arse which he rather enjoyed. "You have a really nice arse Ms Granger" he said huskily and almost as quickly as the words left his mouth he was on his back. She turned on her back and swept his legs.

He almost immediately tried to get up but she quickly straddled him and pointed her wand at him, "Do you yield?" she panted and he smirked as he flipped them over now he she had her legs wrapped around him. "Do you yield?" he asked as he used his body to pin her to the ground. Their hands pinned above their heads.

He could feel her body against him and he stared deep into her eyes. She had the most enchanting chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen and the freckles on her nose were cute, her hair was heavenly scented, and those plump pink lips, how he ached to taste them.

She felt naked as his eyes bored into her soul. His skin was setting hers on fire; never had she felt anything like it. She realized that he really was handsome, his chiseled jaw, disheveled hair, kissable lips and those gorgeous emerald eyes, she was flustered. Never had she been this close to a stranger before but here she was, with his appendage pressing against her inner thigh.

Watching her breathe through her mouth, she licked her lips invitingly as he slowly moved closer, tilting his head to gently capture her lips, but the sneaky witch used this as a distraction and slipped his wand from his hand, which broke them out of their intimate daze, "looks like I win" she panted breathlessly as he tried to compose himself.

"You sneak" he laughed moved breaking their embrace, "I'm impressed." She moved into sitting position "what can I say, I'm a fast learner and I can think on my feet" she said and they laughed. "Well looks like you have a new partner Mr Potter" she said smugly and he sighed. "Look Ms Granger, this is not going to be easy and it will be dangerous. So you need to be on guard all the time" he said and she nodded soberly.

"We better get back to the party before either Sirius or Luna sends out search parties" she joked breaking the tension. "Or we could go out for a drink" he suggested leaning back on his elbows. "We will be spending a lot of time together, so I would like to get to know you a little better."

She looked at him apprehensively, "Friends maybe?" he asked trying to ease her awkwardness. She smiled, "I think I'd like that Mr Potter" she said holding out a hand. "Well then, I'm Harry James Potter, 26, recently acquitted murderer, wanted by a Bulgarian Cartel and I'm also an amazing seeker. It's nice to meet you Ms?" he asked quirkly, "I'm Hermione Jean Granger, 21, Lawyer prodigy, should I be calling you Uncle Harry?" she mused and he faked a hurt expression "Oh come on, I'm not that old" he defended. "But still 5 years my senior" she teased and they laughed.

"So about that drink?" he asked. "Yeah, sure. Though I suggest we spend a few minutes at the party first. Sirius did put his heart into it and it would be bad manners not to appreciate it" she said and he agreed.

She quickly cast a few cleansing charms, and she turned her clothes back to their original form. "You go ahead, I'll shower and change then meet you upstairs" he said and she grabbed her purse and made her way to the party.

There wasn't much people at the party, just a few close family members, she assumed, and friends. She spotted Luna at the drinks table talking to a few of Sirius friends and she made her way over.

"Hey, I was about to send out the cavalry to search for you and the man of the hour. So did you finally do the deed?" she asked curiously and Hermione looked scandalized. "No we did nothing of the sort. We talked about the case and we are working together on another" she hissed. "Chill out, Herms, don't get your bloomers in a twist" she laughed. "Speak of the devil" she said as Harry came down from the bedroom looking fresh, sporting a pair of denim jeans and a black shirt. "He does look appetizing in those jeans. Though I'm more interested in what's inside" she started. "Luna! Can you be any more crude?" she said affronted by Luna's behavior. "Hey I blame the punch. I think it's sinfully spiked" she said focusing on her glass.

Harry saw them talking at the refreshment table and was about to make his way over there when Sirius stopped him, "Eyes for the lovely Ms Granger I see" he teased. "What are you talking about old man?" he laughed taking a glass of wine that he offered. "1995 Chateauneuf du pape; courtesy of Ms Granger, said it was her favourite and today is a reason to celebrate" he explained. "She's got good taste" he smirked. "Yes well I've seen that look before, that's the same look that James had when he met your mother" he chuckled and Harry looked at his drink, thinking of his parents. "Here, offer Ms Granger a drink" he said handing him a second glass, "GO on son, you deserve it" he encouraged and left him.

"Hello ladies" he smiled, "mind if I join you?" he asked looking at them. "Sure, Mr Potter. Herms and I were just talking about your…Ooof" Hermione elbowed her in her ribs before she could finish. "All good things I hope" he smirked calling the elf carrying the wine, "Oh you have no idea" she rolled her eyes at Luna's reply.

"I heard this was your favourite" he said handing Hermione a drink which she took gratefully but Luna refused.

"So Ms Lovegood I hope you're enjoying the party. Did Hermione tell you the good news" he smirked looking at the confused expression on Hermione's face. "Please call me Looona, Mr Potter" she dragged the syllables of her name, "only if you call me Harry" he quirked. "I don't think that would be a prob-problem Harry" she hiccupped. "I see Sirius has made his special punch" he laughed at Luna's disposition.

"What's this about good news, did you break your hic your 7 year dry spell with Herms here hic. You have been gone for over an an hou-hour" she asked and they both choked on their drinks. Clearing his throat, "No, Hermione decided to give you an all-expenses paid trip to a destination of your choice. Besides I'd probably need more than an hour to do the deed" he said mumbling the last part while looking at the doe eyed Hermione. "WHAT?" the ladies replied in unison. "I don't know what to say Herms, thank you" she hugged Hermione as she glared at Harry and he shrugged.

"If you guys don't mind I think I'm going to head home before I pass out and spend the night here" she said moving. "Luna come on I'll take you home" she said watching her friend trying to find her feet. "No hic I'm hic fine" she tried but Hermione wasn't having it. "I'll come with you" Harry said grabbing his car keys.

They drove in silence and reached Luna's flat. Hermione helped her friend into the flat and got her prepped for bed. Once she was safely tucked in she made her way out.

She climbed back into Harry's SUV and looked at him, "What the hell? All-expenses paid trip?" He looked amused. "Look you need to tell her the truth and tell her to lay low until we can get Vladimir off our backs" he said looking at her intensely and she sobered. "You're right" she mumbled. "So now what?" she asked looking at him, "Let's get that drink, shall we?" he said pulling away from the sidewalk.

Harry had taken them to a Muggle bistro and asked for a table in a secluded area, the waiter took them to the back of the restaurant and showed them their table and after seating them he handed them the menus and left.

She looked up at him questioningly, "I thought we were coming for drinks, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a date" she said with barely a hint of a smirk. "Yes, well I'm starving and I'm sure you are too, considering that there wasn't any food at Sirius party" he chuckled, "they have the best carbonara in all of London and I've been dying to have it" he smiled, "Please allow me to order for the both of us" he pleaded and she smiled at his antics and nodded. "Great" he laughed and called the waiter. "We'll have the Caprese salad with pesto sauce for our starter, the pasta Carbonara for the main and the tiramisu for desert. Oh and could you please bring us a bottle of Cannonau. Thanks" he said dismissing the waiter.

"You seem to know Italian food really well Harry" she mused. "I love the cuisine. It's warm and comforting. I haven't acquired the taste for pretentious food" he said in honesty and she smiled agreeing. After the waiter had brought their desert he quickly cast a silencing and disillusionment charm around them earning him a nervous look from her.

"Hermione, I spoke to Sirius about what's happened but the stubborn man refuses to listen. He says he's willing to stand with us even if it …" he couldn't finish the last part turning away from her surprising him she reached out and took his hand, "if he wants to help, then let him Harry, the more help we get the quicker we can put this behind us" she said assuringly. "He's the only family I have left Hermione and I can't bear the thought of losing him" he croaked, "And as long as he knows that there are dangers out there he can be prepared" she said and he nodded.

"So where do we start?" she asked. "I have all of my case files and evidence locked away in Gringots, we can build our case from that. But we need to get that journal at any cost" he said, "It's in his safe in Pamporovo, he has a mansion in the mountains, heavily guarded" he explained

"Pamporovo is in Bulgaria! I know someone who can help us there" she smiled, "he's a close friend of mine I've met when was there a year ago. He has contacts that could help us" she said cheerily and he looked tense by that fact she was close to this man. "Uh h-how close are you to this friend?" he asked trying to sound casual taking a sip of his wine. "We dated" she replied not looking up from her phone and Harry felt his heart race. "What happened?" he probed. "The distance was a problem, he was heartbroken, but there was no way I could live in that God forsaken place" she said still not looking up, to her it was no big deal but he felt the air knocked out of him.

"Do you not believe in love?" he asked incredulously which caught her attention; she placed her phone down, "I do and what I know is that it should not be one sided. Have you been in love?" she looked at him.

"I haven't been but I do believe in it" he said staring at her intently catching her off guard. "Do you think you'll ever be?" she asked and he continued to look at intensely "I believe I will" he smiled and went back to eating his desert.

The next morning Harry awoke with the sun falling on his face for a moment he was happy that he was a free man but only a fleeting moment as the reality of Krum and Fudge were out for blood, came crashing down and sobered him. He sighed and got up and then remembered her, and looked out the window thinking about last night. After they finished their desert, they talked about their lives and more about the case; they planned on informing Amelia Bones once they built the bases. After her display at Wizengamot, she had shown she could be trusted. She was to meet him at Grimmauld place later today. He was going to Gringotts to retrieve the files and bring them here. They had agreed that they would work from the basement. He sighed and got up making his way to the bathroom to start his day.

He walked into Gringotts and made his way to the teller. "Mr Potter, I suggest you see the Potter accounts keeper before you speak to the teller" Ragnok spoke as he passed Harry and nodded.

"Please come this way Mr Potter, have a seat. I'll be right back" he said leading Harry to his office. After a few minutes he returned with a roll of sealed parchment. "This is the last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter" he read and Harry grasped.

"We were never able to open the will since their passing. Now that you have graced us with your presence, the will must be open" he explained monotonously and Harry just stared at the rolled parchment and nodded numbly.

He tapped the parchment and it unrolled itself and a hologram of his parents appeared.

"Son if you're watching this, then it must mean we are no more. We are very proud of you son and you have given us all the joy in the world. Everything that was ever owned by the Potters now belongs to you son, to do with as you please. Our account manager will give you a breakdown of all Potter holdings. I hope that you will soon meet a lovely girl and settle down son. You are the last living Potter and it's your duty to keep the family line alive. We love you Harry always remember that" the hologram spoke and then faded. The unshed tears in his eyes fell and he didn't bother to wipe them.

"Mr Potter, you have 3 family properties, Potter Mansion, Godrics Hollow and Gloucestershire. Shares in companies such as Honey dukes, The Daily Prophet and the list continues. There are a few Muggle companies as well. Your personal vault has merged with the family vault upon the reading of the Will. These are for you, a Muggle credit card for your Muggle needs and this is Wizard Cheque book. It's for Elite bankers such as yourself Mr Potter. Your current vault holds an amount of 19,840,391 Galleons and 49 Knuts, excluding all gold and family heirlooms. This is the Potter Family signet ring, wear it always as you are now the last remaining Potter" he said handing the ring to a visibly numb Harry. "Is there anything else that you would require Mr Potter?" he asked startling Harry. "Uh yes, I need to retrieve some files from my vault" he mumbled. "Very well, in future please come straight through to my office and I shall escort you to your vault personally" he said and Harry nodded "Also could you grant full access to both Sirius Black and Hermione Granger please" he said in a rush and the goblin nodded, "very well."

Please R&R. I'd love to hear from you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, Thanks for the PM's, F&F's, R&R's. I apologize for the delay. Had a lot on my mind.

He retrieved the files and duplicated them and left the original in vault and then he left for Grimmauld Place. He was greeted by Sirius who told him that Hermione was waiting for him down in the basement, giving him a knowing smirk, "shove off old man" he chuckled and made his way down to the basement.

"Hey" he greeted and he made his way to her. She had set up a professional war room and was going through one of her files.

"Hi I hope you don't mind that I've already setup the room" she smiled shyly and he nodded, "not at all. I think it's brilliant actually" he smiled and she turned away to hide her blush, which seem to be happening a lot these days. "I always like to be prepared" she said dropping the file onto the desk.

"Good then, I've brought copies of the files I had at Gringotts" he said handing the files to her, which she gladly took and read through.

She was in deep concentration and he admired her from the other end of the room. The candlelight enriched her features, her hair soft and shiny, her skin glowed in radiance and her eyes glistened. He smiled as she occasionally furrowed her brows and her nose twitched and bit her lower lip, oh how he wished to bite her lip he thought and immediately shook the thoughts, "bloody hell temptations" he muttered which broke her concentration. "Sorry did you say something Harry?" she asked and he just shook his head vigorously and walked towards her.

"You have really substantial evidence here. You're right; we could use the journal to knock the final nail, though we could always try asking help from the goblins at Gringotts. Which do you think will be easier?" she chuckled and he joined in, "I'm really impressed Harry, though I need you to re-organize this according to time-line, that way it will help when I'm preparing for the case" she said looking at the files. "What are in these vials?" she asked picking them up. "They're memories from Sarah, which will implicate Fudge in her rape claim. She also gave me a few of how the illegal potions were imported" and she nodded.

After hours of tedious re-organizing, they finally did it, but by then it was already past dinner. "Would you like to go out for something to eat before I drop you off?" he asked hopefully but trying to sound casual. "Hmm yeah, actually I am ravenous. How about we go to one of my favourites?" she asked duplicating the entire setup, shrunk them and then placed it in her jacket, "I need to look at it from a different angle" she smiled. "Sure. Where would you like to go?" he asked and she thought, "Do you fancy a hearty American hamburger and fries?" she asked in her best American accent and he laughed, "Why not. I could do with a bit of fat" he teased tapping his stomach and she laughed with him.

"Leaving so soon?" Sirius asked as they emerged from the basement, "Yeah, we got a lot of work done. By the way, did you receive any news on how the interrogation of Harry's attacker went?" she asked and Sirius nodded negatively, "I was going to invite Amelia over for dinner but that woman is one hard nut to crack. Though I can't blame her, she's got her hands full" he smirked. "I'm going to drop Hermione off, but we're going to have a bite to eat, would you like to join us?" he asked and Sirius brushed the invite off saying that he a few calls to make and they made their way to SUV parked out front.

Harry paused, he had this distinctive feeling that he was being watched, he glanced around and but didn't see anything. "What is it Harry?" she asked looking at him intently, "I got this eerie feeling that we are been watched. Quick get in "he said and she climbed in and he followed shortly.

He started the car and took off when they felt the car violently shake from the explosion that came from behind. Harry immediately stopped the vehicle and looked up at the rear view and he's heart stopped and he's entire body froze; Grimmuald Place was up in flames.

"NO!" he screamed as he jumped out and ran towards to inferno. With Hermione by his side the cast several aguamenti spells to douse the flames enough so that he could get in. "Sirius!" he called as he made he's way inside. "Sirius!" he called out in earnest, still no reply. The stairs were inaccessible, like most of the house. "Sirius!" he screamed still no reply. "Harry, get out now!" he heard Hermione yell as he heard the walls starting to cave. "SIRIUS!" he called one last time as the walls crumbled around him. He turned and ran as fast as he could and barely managed to escape the collapsing house. Hermione helped him to his feet as they watched the house disappear in front of their eyes.

Harry was distraught as his worse fear just became a reality. He fell to his knees watching his last family member leave him.

"Potter! Mr Krum sends his condolences" a voice said as a flash of green zipped past him as he tackled Hermione to the ground and he immediately pulled out his wand and fired a severing hex towards the man connecting as he slumped to the ground.

Hovering over Hermione he looked around for anyone else but it was quiet so he rolled off her and fell on his back. He sent out a patronus to Ameila Bones and immediately he heard several pops. He picked his head up and instead of seeing Auora's they were surrounded by Vlad's men. He heard them casting spells and he quickly slipped his hand around Hermione's, closed his eyes and concentrated hard and disapparated.

Please R&R. I'd love to hear from you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, Thanks for the PM's, F&F's, R&R's. I apologize for the delay. Had a lot on my mind.

They apparated into the forest in Gloucestershire. Harry got up slowly and looked around. Hermione regained her bearings, "Where are we?" she croaked, "The Forest of Dean" he said almost inaudibly, "We have a house nearby. We should be safe for now. We need to leave for Bulgaria soon. If Vlad's men are here he can't be far behind" he said walking towards the house and Hermione following close behind.

Once they reached the house, Harry quickly grabbed a few energy bars from the fridge and handed it to Hermione, "here eat this, you said you were hungry." She took them and left the aside and she stood up, "Harry, it's okay" she said rubbing his shoulders but he nodded, "this is not the time, I'll have time later. Are Luna…" he started, "They're gone Harry, I explained to my parents and Luna, they understood" she said and he nodded.

"We need to travel as Muggles" he said, "Dobby" he called and an elf popped up, "Master Harry Sir, Dobby is so happy to see you" he said excitedly. "Good to see you old friend" he said hugging the small elf.

"Dobby, this is my friend, Hermione" he introduced her to the elf, "it's a pleasure to be meeting Mistress Herminny" he said equally excited, a title that did not go unnoticed by either of them. "Dobby, I need you to take us to Gringotts immediately and then bring us right back" he said and the little elf nodded and took the hands and apparated them into Gringotts.

"Thank you Dobby. Come on lets go" he said leading them to his accounts manager. "Mr Potter back so soon?" the goblin spoke and Harry nodded. "I need some help, I need to leave the country and I need to acquire Muggle passports for both Ms Granger and I. Though our names will have to be changed . We will be going in undercover and we need your help. The Ministry is compromised" he explained and the goblin simply stared at him.

"Very well" he said and instantly Visa's and their passports appeared after another flick two new credit cards appeared. "That will be 500 Galleons deducted for services. Is that all?" he asked and Harry thought, "I'd like to go down to the vault please" he said and the Goblin nodded taking them down. "Come on" he called Dobby and Hermione.

Hermione was stunned at the size of the vault. "Hermione, these are the files and these are our wedding rings" he said and she snapped up and looked at him. "If we're going to be pretending to be married, we need rings" he explained and she nodded taking the ring and placed on her finger. After doing a once over, they left.

"Thank you Dobby, you be sure to look after the Mansion okay" Harry said to sad elf and then disappeared. "We leave for the airport in an hour" he said and she nodded, "But Harry, we don't have any clothes" she said. "We can't risk going to your place, they're probably waiting to ambush us. We'll buy stuff as we go along" he said and she simply nodded and sat near the table and stared out the window.

She was still in shock from what had happened a few minutes earlier and the reality of their situation came crashing down on her like a landslide, she could only imagine what he was going through, helping a friend had cost him his entire family and yet he was still fighting to bring justice to them. She had never met anyone like him, had it been anyone else, they would probably be in hiding but here they were going into the belly of the beast. They had no backup, just each other. If someone had told her she would be in this situation a few months back, she would laugh at them and called them crazy, but here she was. Harry entered the kitchen and interrupted her thoughts.

"Hermione, I was thinking that maybe you should join Luna and your parents. This is way too dangerous and I cannot guarantee your safety and I don't want to…" he trailed off but she stopped him, "Look, we're in this together, whether you like it or not. I admit, I'm a bit shaken, but it's nothing that I can't handle. You're stuck with me, so deal with it!" she said walking to the fridge and pulling a bottle of water.

"Fine, let's go!" he huffed. "We'll apparate to a nearby alley and then we'll board our plane" he instructed and she nodded. "I've asked Dobby to bring us backpacks so we don't look too inconspicuous" he said picking up his backpack and handing her hers and with a pop they were gone.

They boarded the plane easily and soon they were on their way to Bulgaria.

Several hours later, they landed on Bulgarian soil. Harry told her that they would be living a safe house in Pamporovo. "It's a Muggle village and the Bulgarian Ministry track every magical signal emitted. They are more stringent about our world being exposed" he explained as they took a cab to Pamporovo. "So we have to live as Muggles there?" she asked and he confirmed it. "There's an apparation point nearby though, we can use that to contact your friend" he said looking out the window.

Once they reached the village, Harry led her to a small shack. "Is this it?" she asked incredulously and he smirked nodding, "it's not much but we want to keep a low profile and considering this is the best disillusionment, no one with think twice to look here" he smirked and she rolled her eyes. He opened the door to reveal a shabby run down room with nothing more than a bed, stove, fireplace, a table and two chairs. "The bathroom is through there" he said pointing to the door adjacent to the kitchenette. "Uh Harry, there's a problem she said pointing to the bed. "Bloody hell" he swore. "Language" she scolded, "Right, sorry I forgot no magic. Its fine, you take the bed, and I'll sleep in front of the fireplace" he said and she nodded, "Thanks."

They prepared a simple supper later that day, after buying a few ingredients from the local store. "This is really good Hermione" he said taking a bite of his steak. "Well, it's nothing fancy, just something I picked up from my dad. My mums a dreadful cook" she chuckled and he smiled. "Tomorrow, we'll meet your friend" he said taking another bite and she nodded. "What's his name?" he asked, "Valentin Yakov" she replied taking a sip of water and he nodded. They finished the rest of their dinner in an awkward silence and then went to bed.

The next morning Harry awoke before her and made coffee. He decided to take her out to a nearby diner for breakfast. He was a bit short with her since the explosion and his parents always taught him to be kind especially to women. He thought of the princesses, a local delicacy and it made his stomach rumble. He was interrupted from is food daze when she woke up, "morning" she mumbled and made her way to the bathroom.

After getting ready for the day she made her way out of the bathroom and she was given a cup of steaming coffee. "Morning, I thought that we could go out for breakfast and then later meet Valentin" he said and she nodded and took a sip of the coffee moaning.

They made their way into the diner and a waitress showed them their table. The waitress never took her eyes off Harry and almost completely ignored Hermione. She looked at him as if he was a mouth-watering desert and she wanted to devour him, "Moga li da vzema porŭchkata vi" she asked bending beside him almost shoving her cleavage in his face and he didn't seem to mind.

Hermione wanted to rip her face off for flirting with him, though he seemed to enjoy it. What was she thinking, thinking he could be interested in her when there women like her around. She felt her stomach knot itself as the woman continued to flirt with him and went as far as touching him seductively on his back causing him to look up at her.

"Uh, Two princesses for my wife and me please" he stammered and looked at Hermione as the women sauntered away. "She seems really interested in you" she said casually as she toyed with her phone. "Yeah, well they are a little provocative in this parts, yo-you shouldn't pay attention to them" he stammered and she furrowed, "it must be hard to maintain your control especially since she's clearly flaunting her uh assets in your face. She is beautiful, i'm suprised that you haven't exchanged numbers yet" she mumbled and he looked at her curiously, "Are you jealous?" he chuckled and she snapped looking at him, "Wh-what? N-No. I mean, Wh-why should I be?" she asked flustered as the waitress returned with their food, handing Harry a paper napkin with her number on it. "Oh honestly!" she huffed as the woman winked at him then waked away. "Can she be anymore promiscuous than that?" she hissed and he smirked, "oh yes they can" he said taking a bite of his breakfast.

After an even more awkward breakfast they left the diner walking through the town towards the apparation point. She slipped her hand into his and they disapparated.

They spent the day wondering the town near Valentin's home, since he wasn't there. She sent him a message asking to meet them at his house. Harry had been uneasy the entire time. Hermione and her lover would be reuniting and he had to stand by at watch. He would have to suck it up since this was what they came here for.

Please R&R. I'd love to hear from you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, Thanks for the PM's, F&F's, R&R's. Rating will be going up soon.

They spent the day wondering the town near Valentin's home, since he wasn't there. She sent him a message asking to meet them at his house. Harry had been uneasy the entire time. Hermione and her lover would be reuniting and he had to stand by at watch. He would have to suck it up since this was what they came here for.

Around 6pm, they made their way to his home and found he was already there and the tightening in Harry's chest increased. She knocked on the door and they waited, as they heard shuffling. An elf answered the door and ushered them in telling them that he would meet them shortly.

Harry scanned the room suspiciously as there was something familiar about this place. He viewed the picture frames and saw it, "Hermione, my love" an all too familiar voice spoke as she ran up to embrace him.

"Valentin" she smiled and Harry froze. He knew that voice, it cannot be. "Valentin, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, this is…" she started as Harry turned and spoke, "Harry Potter" he said in a dark voice that startled her. He immediately pointed his wand at the man, "Stupefy?" he yelled and the flash hit the man in the chest throwing him back against the wall. "Harry? What have you done?" she screamed frantically as she ran towards the unconscious form.

"Get away from him Hermione!" he demanded. "What? Have you lost your mind?" she asked trying to help the man until Harry yanked her back. He pointed his wand, "Incarcerous" and he was bound to a nearby chair.

"Harry, just stop this madness!" she screamed. "He's not Valentin Yakov!" he yelled at her and she flinched as she had never seen him this worked up.

"Rennervate" he cast as the man came too, cursing in Bulgarian. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" he asked as Harry stepped from behind him and looked him in the eye with a deathly glare and he froze, "Harry Potter" he gasped, "In the flesh" he growled and the man looked like he was going pass out, until he saw Hermione. "My love, what is this?" he begged and Harry stepped in again, "Tell her who you are, you son of a bitch!" he growled and Hermione was broken in two. "Tell her before I rip your face off!" he threatened and he looked at her, "My na-name is Vik-Viktor Krum" he said and Hermione was stunned.

"Wh-Why did you lie to me?" she asked, "I did not want to take my family's tainted name. So I lied" he started but Harry wasn't having it. "You were there, taking turns, raping Sarah!" he yelled enraged and Hermione sobbed. "You were going to do the same thing with Hermione, weren't you? When she challenged Fudge?" he asked with the venom seething in his words and she staggered back against the wall, when he turned away nodding. "I'm sorry I never completed my mission, my love" he said smirked and Harry punched his face knocking him out.

They heard apparation nearby and they panicked, with a quick Finite, Harry levitated him to the sofa, "Obliviate" he said pointing to the man. "Come on let's go through the back" he said pulling her to the kitchen.

They were surrounded so he pulled her too him and they crept to the lounge window, throwing he's invisibility cloak over them. Harry placed a finger on her lip, hushing her and she nodded.

"Nephew! Where is she?" Vladimir asked in a thick Bulgarian accent and Viktor looked oblivious. "What are you talking about uncle?" he asked and Vlad was getting impatient, "Don't test me boy, where is that Granger Bitch? You were to take care of her! Now where is she?" he demanded but Viktor couldn't fathom what his uncle was talking about. "Uncle I honestly don't know what you're talking about?" he said rubbing his head, "You sent me a message, which said she wanted to meet you and you would have her ready for us!" he yelled impatiently and Viktor still couldn't answer. "I was close to sealing another deal with Fudge and she helped Potter get released; now Fudge is on edge and refuses to do business unless they are dead. You have wasted my time boy, I have had enough of you" he said pointing his wand at him, "Avada Kadavra" he yelled and the green curse hit him straight in the chest as he fell lifelessly to the floor.

Hermione flinched and held Harry tightly as they watched the entire scene unfold. "Sir, we just heard that Potter had sent out a patronus to Ms Bones on the night of Blacks death" the man said and Vladimir sighed. "Do whatever is necessary to get rid of Potter and that bitch." "And someone please take away this spineless weasel away" he said pointing to the body.

They waited for Vlad to leave and they made their way from the house and disapparated.

Once they reached the shack, Hermione broke down into sobs. Harry excused himself saying that he needed some air. Several hours later, he returned with a bottle of Vodka which was almost finished. "Harry, where the hell were you?" she asked as he entered the shack and he wobbled, "I needed to clear my head" he slurred. She glared at him, "is this clearing your head?" she asked holding up the bottle and he sighed turning towards the fireplace. "It hurts Her-Mione. It hurts so much. I just wanted the pain to leave." She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. The tears fell from his eyes and it broke her heart. She pulled him into a hug. At first he froze at the intimate gesture and kept his hands at his side until he felt her sob against his chest. He gently wrapped her in his arms and held her. She felt safe and warm in his arms as she placed her head on the crook of his shoulder.

They held each other for a while, just enjoying the warmth and security of ach others arms. She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine, goose bumps erupting throughout her back. She swallowed audibly and closed her eyes when he placed a light kiss on her neck. He gently pulled her away and their eyes locked and after an intense moment, he captured her lips with his. His mind shut down as he felt her soft lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist and cupped her neck holding her in place as they locked for a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue in her mouth tasting her, exploring the every nook and cranny. He heard her moan into his mouth as he smiled as the kiss frenzied. He started placing kisses on her jaw, down her neck and she was moaning in ecstasy. His kisses became wetter and sloppier as he moved back to her lips. And then he did the unthinkable, he pulled away panting heavily.

"No, I can't" he panted closing his eyes trying to calm his racing heart; she looked at him waiting for him to look at her, why had he just rejected her? Was she not good enough for him? Was she not pretty enough? Was she too young? She thought up all sorts of crazy theories in that few moments as the tears filled her eyes. She put her head down not wanting him to see her cry.

After catching his breath, he opened his eyes and looked at her; he saw her head lowered and knew what was going through her head. He kissed her head and gently lifted her chin and saw her tears. He kissed her forehead and then tilted his head to look at her. "Hermione, look at me" he whispered gently wiping her tears with his thumbs. She shook her head, placing her hands on his pulling them away from her face and she turned and walked away.

She stood near the window hugging herself and he sighed then wobbled over to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her back to him. He kissed the side of her head and rested his chin on her shoulder. She turned her head from him. He sighed, "Hermione, would you have forgiven me if I took advantage of you?" he whispered and she stiffened "Because that's what I feel. I haven't been with a woman for so long that I'm afraid that I will lose my control. I'm so sloshed right now, and I almost took advantage of you. I would never forgive myself if I lost control like that while drunk, especially with you. It's why I stopped. I can't do that to you." he said kissing her head again. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to lead you on" he pleaded and she sobbed. Taking her silence as her answer her let go of her and wobbled back to the fireplace to his makeshift bed and laid down.

She understood everything that he said and she smiled at his chivalry. She doubted there were men like him left in the world. Yes he was right; she would have never forgiven him had he taken advantage of her. He would probably not remember anything the day after. Why jeopardise what they have now for a night of drunken sex that would lead to awkwardness the next day. What did they have though? A budding friendship why add sex and complicate things. She definitely isn't a one night type of girl and she was sure he was looking for stability in his life, so why risk it? She thought. She looked over at him and saw him battling with himself on the floor and she sighed and slowly made her way over to him.

She gently ran her hand through his hair, caressing his head lovingly, "I understand why you stopped Harry, and it's not worth it risking what we have" she whispered and he smiled. Placing a kiss on his forehead she whispered goodnight and left him.

Please R&R. I'd love to hear from you.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, Thanks for the PM's, F&F's, R&R's. Rating will be going up soon.

Early the next morning, he got up and pulled out his invisibility cloak and a piece of paper. He scribbled a note and made his way to her bed. He gently sat down beside her and ran his hand down her face and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled back and smiled, thinking that he had something to fight to protect. He dropped the note on the bedside drawer and then picked up his cloak and left.

Hermione got up a few hours later; she glanced around and found that he was nowhere to be seen. She saw the note and gasped loudly. He's gone to Vlad's mansion to retrieve the journal. "No, No NO!" she groaned. "Bloody stupid prat, what the hell were you thinking?" she mumbled and jumped out of bed. She jumped into the bathroom and got ready for the day; though her day consisted on her worrying her head off for him. And that's how she spent the day and latter part of the afternoon, waiting for Harry to return to her. She paced and paced, waited and waited, until the clock struck 8pm. She heard the door open and in the dim light, she saw his form.

He took a few steps and smiled. "What the hell is wrong with you, leaving me alone like that!?" she demanded. He looked at he and smiled then collapsed onto his knees. "Harry!" she panicked and ran over to him, "What the hell happened to you?" she asked and he smiled choking on his blood, "I got the journal" he said pulling it from under the cloak. "Harry you're bleeding heavily, I need to heal you" she cried. "We have to get out of here" he coughed, "but you're in no condition to move" she pleaded. "Pack up everything, I have.. I have a portkey" he breathed and she gathered all their belongings with her wand. "Grab on, we're going …" he said and the portkey activated.

They reappeared in a house of some sort, "home, Po..Potter Mansion" he coughed as more blood spilled from his mouth and she panicked. "Dobby!" she called and the elf appeared. "Dobby Harry needs help, please help me get him to his room" she begged and the elf hurriedly levitated him to his room and placed him on his bed. "Dobby, go to Hogwarts and bring Madam Pomfrey here urgently. And Dobby don't tell anyone about us being here" she said and little elf scurried off.

A few minutes later Madam Pomfery arrived and saw Harry convulsing while Hermione held onto him. "Ms Granger, what are you doing here? And what happened to Mr Potter?" she asked frantically casting diagnostic spells over Harry. "It's a long story Madam Pomfrey, I need to find that out from Harry first" she said as she watched the Healer work on Harry.

She worked tirelessly on Harry for about two hours and then stepped back sighing in relief. "He's stable, he needs to rest as his magical core regenerates and his body heals. He has been hit with several dark curses and had cursed blade wounds, luckily I know just to expect from Mr Potter here. Even after all these years, some things never change" she smiled at his sleeping form. "I heard you helped Mr Potter with his trial, I never knew you too were dating" she said and Hermione blushed royally. "We're not dating Madam Pomfrey, we are working on a high profile case together, which is why no-one should know about us being here" she said looking at Harry and the Healer nodded. "Here are a few vials of potions, give him only if needed. Pain and nausea" she said handing her the vials. "Thank you for all your help" she said and the Healer was escorted out by Dobby.

She sat down on a chair beside his bed and pulled out the journal and read through it. She tracked Fudges illegal funding's dating back 10 years. The most recent transactions were two days ago, for a sum of 1 million galleons. She tracked the accounts to a separate Gringotts account. There were also a few bribes to a few Auora's on the night of Harry's conviction. "Fudge has just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar" she smirked.

"Mione" she heard him mumble and she went to his side, "Yes Harry, what is it?" she asked caressing his face. "The Journal, Gringotts" he mumbled and dozed off. He wants me to keep the Journal at Gringotts. She quickly duplicated the book and called Dobby, "Please leave this in Harry's vault. It's very important Dobby" she said and the elf nodded. "Master Harry has given Mistress Herminny full access to his vault" the elf said and stunned her. "What?" she asked in a daze. "Yes he did. But it's best if yous speak Master Harry yourself Mistress" he said and disappeared.

She remembered the files she had copied the night Sirius died and quickly ran over to her backpack and pulled it out from her jacket. She unshrunk them and frantically went over the files.

Dobby popped in a few minutes later, "Dobby has done what Mistress Herminny has asked" he smiled and she looked up at the little elf and smiled, "Thank you Dobby." Before the little elf could disappear she looked up, "Dobby, is there a room I could use to work, I need to setup these files?" she asked and the little elf thought of a moment and then his ears perked up. "Yous could use the spare study" he said and levitated all her stuff and ushered her to follow him.

They came to a room almost the size of Harry's bedroom, bigger because it was attached to the Mansions library. Hermione's eyes widened as big as saucers when she saw the library. "Wow" she mumbled. "Mistress Lily loved reading very much, so Master James built this for her" Dobby explained and she nodded. "Thank you Dobby, this is perfect" she said and the elf lowered her files on the table.

She immediately set up her war room and began compiling her case. After several hours, everything fell into place, she highlighted all crimes from inception to Viktors murder, she sighed at the thought of her friend, ex-friend. He was vile and couldn't fathom the thought of him raping Sarah and was probably going to do the same to her, before killing her but Harry, her knight in shining armour, saved her even before she could be in the situation.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" a voice came from behind her and she whipped out her wand and turned around only to find Harry at the end of it. "You scared me!" she breathed and he smiled, "Are you okay? Any pains, nausea, dizziness?" she asked like a worrywart and he nodded, "I'm fine, none of it" he smiled and she nodded, "Good!" she muttered

CRACK

Harry looked stunned as his cheek throbbed from the contact of her hand. "That was for leaving me all alone in that shack. God dammit Harry, you could have died out there and then what? HUH? I would have been left to fend for myself! Do you not think about your actions? I have never been that scared in my life! I thought I almost lost you a few hours ago!" she sobbed and he looked like a fish out of water, big eyed, puppy dog faced as his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

She turned around and looked at her files, "the case is complied, I sent Amelia Bones a patronus, and she will meet us here tomorrow" she said and then walked out the room. "Wh..where are you" he started, "I need to clear my head" she said in a low stony voice and he watched her leave.

She walked outside the Manor and marvelled at the architecture, she knew the Potter's had been well off, but never knew how well. The mansion was surrounded by a beautiful, well-kept estate. She walked over to the rose bushes and sniffed a few and marvelled at Mrs Potter's garden. Her mother loved roses and would die of jealousy if she could see this. She walked further along and noticed a large shrubbed wall and she frowned, she looked along the wall and saw a gate further down and slowly made her way over, once she reached it she pushed it open and she found herself in the Potter family cemetery. She walked along the pathway and saw ancestry of the Potter name. She walked further down and stopped when she saw Lily and James Potter.

She looked at their graves and felt saddened, they were finally going to rest in peace. Their murderers were going to rot in Azkaban, though for some reason, it didn't seem to be a fitting punishment.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Potter, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm helping Harry bring your killers to justice. I hope you're proud of him because he is the strongest, bravest and sweetest gentleman I know. You have raised an amazing man, though at times he can be a handful" she chuckled then sobered, "he'll someday make one lucky lady very happy" she sighed and knelt down and conjured an assortment of roses on the tombstone. She sat there and thoughtfully as she heard footsteps behind her, she didn't bother looking behind because she could sense him.

"You found them" he said with a voice thick with emotion and she froze. She stood up, without looking at him, turned leave when he grabbed her wrist, "Please" he looked at he with pleading eyes and she glanced at him and paused as she saw for the first time, a broken man before her, "stay" he begged and she nodded and he intertwined their hands and pulled her to his side.

"You know, they were not very happy when I told them about helping Sarah. My mum was adamant about me marrying her for protection and my dad suggested that we let her live with us until I get the authorities to arrange some sort of witness protection, but being the way I am, I threw a royal fit and took her to the Ministry and married her without my parents blessings" he chuckled sadly and lowered his head and she looked at him and gently rubbed his arms.

"Some protection that was" he sighed, "I lost my parents, my Godfather, who never once doubted me, the people who loved me unconditionally, lost their lives, all because I never listened and wanted to do things my way" he growled and she didn't know what to say to him.

"It's why I left that morning, I felt the same urge to protect you like I did with Sarah" he said honestly and she was startled by the revelation. "Except his time, the urge is so much stronger" he confessed and her eyes widened. "I seem to be losing everyone that I care about, so after that night in Bulgaria, I knew I have to fight harder to protect those I love" he said looking into her doe eyes.

"Hermione I" he started and she silenced him, by placing her finger to his lip. She held his face and caressed his lips. "Come with me" she said intertwining their hands as she led them back to the house.

Please R&R. I'd love to hear from you.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, Thanks for the PM's, F&F's, R&R's.

They made their way in silence as the kept stealing glances at each other. Once inside, Harry stopped her, "Hermione, what's.." he started but she cut him off by crashing her lips on his.

After a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her a pulled her flush against him and devoured her mouth hungrily. She fisted his hair as their tongues battled for dominance, never had she been kissed by a man this way. He caressed her back and slowly moved his hands to her ass and gently squeezed earning him a deep moan from Hermione. They continued kissing passionately for a few minutes as he started leaving wet kisses down her jaw and slowly moving down her neck, gently nibbling on a sensitive spot he discovered as she dipped when her knees gave in. He ravished her mouth and neck and ever so gently undid a few of her buttons to reveal her cleavage as they panted heavily. He gently kissed her lips lovingly as he gently bent over and picked her up in his arms as he wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed and moved to the bedroom.

He carried her to his bedroom and placed her down as she moved backwards towards the bed and pulled him with her. She kissed him and pulled him down onto the bed with her until they he was hovering over her between her legs. He kissed her with all the pent up anger, frustration, passion and love that he had and she was reciprocating with equal vigour. He's hands moved to her breasts, earning another throaty moan from her and then gently caressed them and then slowly undid the rest of her buttons and run his hands all over her body, feeling her and as he did, she felt her skin set on fire. She threw her head back onto the pillows as his mouth worked its way all over her body. She grasped loudly as she felt his hot breath on her lace clad breasts, she also felt his hard on pressing against her centre. He grasped her breasts in his hands and sucked on them over the lace as she writhed under him and she pushed him off her as she panted hard looking at him with a dark hungry look. He was on his knees watching her as she reached behind her and undid her bra and letting it fall off her. He looked at her and threw his shirt on the floor; he looked at her body, committing every inch to it his memory. She watched him stare at her and she started to feel self-conscious as she lifted her hands to cover herself only to be stopped when he held her hands, "you're perfect" he whispered and she blushed. She moved closer to him and ran her hands over his chest and gently moved lower until she reached his belt and undid it. She shakily removed the belt and tossed it aside and then opened his jeans and pushed it down his thigh and slipped her hand into his boxers, she grasped at the size of him then paused and looked up at him, his eyes were closed as he hissed as he felt her hand wrapped around his erection. She smiled and removed her hand from inside and undid her jeans.

She fell onto the bed and allowed him to remove her jeans which he did and hastily pulled his off and climbed onto the bed and looked at her hungrily, "may I see all of you" he asked huskily and she nodded. He slowly removed her lacy knickers and placed opened mouth kisses from her calves to her inner thighs. He looked up at her and gently parted her legs and looked at her most intimate part like it was the most delicious piece of fruit. He licked his lips and ran his tongue over her clit as she mewled in surprise and bucked her hips. He smiled at her reaction and repeated his actions a few times then ran his tongue along her folds. He hummed in pleasure as he devoured her in the most delicious way imaginable. She was thrashing and bucked her face into his face which urged him on to be a little adventurous as he slipped his tongue into her wet centre, swirling his tongue as he found her sensitive spot and attacked it mercilessly. She gripped his hair and yanked as she came hard and he prolonged her orgasm by massaging her spot as she convulsed around his tongue. He smiled and lapped her juices.

With her eyes closed, she fought to calm her racing heart and body after what he did to her. She had never felt this way before. She was never one for sex before marriage, but here she was, with a man she met barely a month ago, ready to give herself wholly to him. Was this the right decision? He hadn't been with a woman in years, was this a good idea? She thought though she didn't have time to ponder as she felt his breath on her neck.

He kissed her neck sensually, slowly moving to the spot behind her ear, causing her to moan. He kissed her jaw and moved to her lips, capturing them in a heated kiss after a few moments he pulled away and their eyes locked asking the obvious question and he nudged her legs apart and he guided his throbbing member to her entrance, teasing her, as she bucked her hips against him. He pushed in the tip of his throbbing member in her tight entrance and he pulled out again repeating his actions getting her accustomed to this thick cock. She grasped and gave a loud throaty moan. He smiled and captured her lips and thrusted fully into her, breaking through her barrier causing her to scream out as he groaned loudly then immediately sobered and froze when he realised what had happened. He looked at her scrunched face, "Her..Hermione, I, I didn't know, I'm so sorry" he cooed trying to calm her down but the tears just fell from her closed eyes and her breath was laboured. "Shhh, please I didn't mean to" he panicked as he tried to pull out of her but she wrapped her legs around him, holding him in place. "Hermione, please, you're hurting" he pleaded and she opened her eyes looking at his emotion filled eyes, "I'm sorry, I should have told you Harry. Please just give me a moment, I'll be fine" she said trying to easy the guilt. He was in two minds, for one she felt like home and the other was he had hurt her. She pulled him down and kissed him slowly trying to diffuse the tension and after a few moments it seemed to work because he was kissing her as if his life depended on it.

She felt the pain ease and wriggled her hips and he got the idea, as he sucked on her neck and intertwined their hands above their heads and he began to slowly ease out of her and slide back in. They moaned in unison as he moved within her. He continued in that slow rhythm to ease her into it, he kissed her hard as he did so. He grunted when she clenched her walls around him teasing him. He bit her lip and gripped her hand harder as he picked his body off her and thrusted hard and deep causing her to cry out in ecstasy begging for more and he happily obliged. He's thrusts were coming hard and deep, he kept himself embedded in her and kept his thrusts deep. He pinned her under him and let their bodies meld together as he thrusted making the friction tantalizing. She was gasping hard and shallow as she came undone as he continued to rock her. He captured her lips and slammed into her relentlessly as he was close. He could feel her clenching around him, knowing that she was close again as he slipped his fingers on her clit and rubbed it furiously as she came a third time. She clawed his back which urged him on as he thrusted a few more times until he spilled deep inside of her, collapsing on her, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern and she pulled his face to kiss him tenderly answering his question. "Th-that was amazing" he said panting and she nodded in agreement. He slipped out of her causing her to grasp at the sensitivity of her clit, he pulled her close to him and placed a kiss on her lips, "you were amazing love" he said and she blushed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Harry" she apologised and he rubbed her back and kissed her hand. "To be honest, I was terrified when I felt it and I wanted to stop knowing that I hurt you" he sighed and she rubbed his chest and she placed a kiss over his heart. "It's okay Harry, to be honest, I have never felt the way you made me feel before, I was in complete ecstasy, part of which was the reason I couldn't warn you" she chuckled and he kissed her forehead and then she sighed.

"You don't regret it right?" she asked shakily and he immediately looked at her in disbelief, "What? Are you crazy? I'm actually honoured that you would give me such a big part of you. Do you regret it? I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you did, considering that I wasn't gentle" he said with a pained expression and she smiled kissing him again.

"I don't regret giving you my virginity Harry. In fact being with you the past couple of weeks have showed me this sweet, kind, brave, caring and extremely sexy man that I seemed to have fallen for" she said between kisses, "I always knew that I wanted my first time should be with a man that I love" she said looking into his eyes and he smiled, "Do you really mean that?" he asked huskily and she nodded shyly and he held her tightly against him.

"Do you know what I thought when I first met you?" he asked and she giggled thinking about he's stare down, "Apart from the fact that I felt like I was on the wrong side of the law?" she snorted and he chuckled. "When I first saw you, I was blown away by how beautiful you have grown since the last time I saw you. I know the clique about love at first sight but Mione, when I saw you, I saw everything I could want" he said with sincerity in his words and he kissed her. "I love you" he said as their eyes locked, "and I hope to love you for a very long time, if you'll have me" he said and she gleamed at him, nodding as she kissed him hard as they made love again and again until the late hours of the morning.

The next morning Harry woke up the happiest he had felt in a long time. Even in the midst of everything, he was content with his life. He looked down and found his future, looking radiantly in the sunlight. He was spooning her and gently moved her hair from her neck but winced when he stretched his back as he felt a sharp sting on his back. He frowned then remembered last night's events, after the initial phase of getting to know each other he discovered she was a hellcat and he loved it. The pain emanating from his back came from the scratches she made while he was thrusting into her and he smiled knowing he would never be able to get enough of her. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her shoulder moaning as she stirred. "Morning love" he whispered huskily sucking on her pulse point as her eyes fluttered. "Morn- ahem- morning" she flinched as she moved her legs and he stopped when he noticed her discomfort, "Are you sore?" he asked with a voice fill of love and concern. "Yeah, how big are you? What 7,8 inches? And how many rounds did you have last night" she teased and he smirked, "About 4 rounds for me and easily around 9 for you. And my magic wand" he said summoning his wand and gently slipped it into her entrance causing her to grasped "Harry". He muttered a spell, she didn't know and the discomfort between her legs disappeared. "My magic wand is around 10inches, but who's counting" he said seductively, throwing the wand on the other side and slipped into her tightness. "Let's make it round 5 shall we" she kissed him and he thrust into her hard and fast. They came in unison and then later finally they made their way out of the bedroom and started their day.

While having brunch, Hermione wanted to broach the subject of the journal, but sure how to, He walked over to the fridge and she saw the scratches on his back and she blushed and then giggled. "You are a hellcat!" he said without looking at her and she smiled shyly. "I love it" he said glancing at her and she flushed at the complement. "Would you like me to heal it?" she asked reaching for her wand, "only if you want to" he answered sitting opposite her, then with a flick of her wand the scratches disappeared. He gave her a sexy smirk, "you look absolutely gorgeous this morning" and then taking a bite of his pancakes, "yes well I have been ravished most of last night and this morning. That could definitely be the reason" she smiled seductively, "Though I could say the same about you, you seem to be less tense than since I met you" and he choked on a piece of bacon. "What can I say, I met this amazing witch, who smacked some sense into me and then she helped me de-stress. I think I'm keeping her" he chuckled and she blushed.

"So Harry, what happened in Bulgaria?" she said playing with her food and he looked at her swallowing his bite. "Do you really want to know?" he asked as he reached for her hand, caressing it. "If you're okay talking about it" she said and he nodded. "I want to keep no secrets from you Mione, I want you to know all of me" he said truthfully and she smiled shyly.

"Let's see, after I got up, I realised that I had to fight harder to save those that I love and when I saw you sleeping, I saw my future. I just hoped that you would return my feelings. So I knew I had to put this whole thing behind us and that's when I made a decision not to put you in harm's way by going to the mansion by myself. I already knew the layout of the mansion and I had my invisibility cloak with me so it would have been an easy in and out job.

He apparated to nearby woodland climbed a tree and staked the place out. He noted that there were guards on every floor. He spent hours studying their movements. After a few minutes, he found a gap between when one of the two guards moved to take a whiz. He quickly put on his cloak, cast a silencing charm and walked hurriedly walked through the back door. Once inside he quickly calmed his racing heart by breathing deeply.

He climbed up the stairs towards Vlad's office. As he walked up, he was almost knocked over by Vlad as he made he's way into the office. "I do not wish to be disturbed" he called groaned at his bodyguard pulling a blonde bimbo into the office. He stealthily followed suit and moved into the office before the door closed. The office was attached to his bedroom which to Harry's dismay was where Vlad and the bimbo were moving towards. He moved over to the corner and waited for a window of opportunity to present itself but alas he had to sit and wait for them to finish doing it.

He had to focus on everything else in the room, whilst Vlad literally molested the bimbo. After twenty minutes he yelled at her to leave as he threw some money on her face. She quickly grabbed her clothes and money then left the room as he lit a cigar. Harry used the opening, "Imperio" he whispered and a flash of yellow emitted from his wand and Vlad had a dazed impression once the curse hit him. He emerged from under the cloak. "Open the safe and remove your journal" he demanded and Vlad moved towards the safe. Once he opened the safe he pulled out the journal, "Good, now give it to me" he asked and Vlad handed it to him. Once Harry had he's hands on the journal he smiled, he did it. Though he had just once problem, getting out.

He sobered, "Go to bed and lie down" he said and the man obeyed, "Incarcerous" he said pointing his wand at the man. He quickly walked over to the window and watched the guards walk about. He had to get out but how he thought. He snapped from his thoughts, and lifted the binding and quickly threw the cloak over and walked towards the door. "Call the guard and ask him to rub your feet!" he said smiling at the outcome as Vlad called his guard opening the door as Harry slipped out. He walked out towards the back and stopped when he saw the guards talking and obstructing his way.

Damnit he thought. He walked out towards the front door and found he was blocked again. He cursed again and was about to move when he heard Vlad scream at the top of his voice, "GET THAT SON OF A BITCH!" and Harry knew he was in trouble. He moved towards the window as he's cloak got caught on the table revealing himself to the guards. He was surrounded as the guards moved in on him. "Nowhere to run Potter!" they taunted him as he looked around frantically for a way out. The first guard threw the first hex and Harry jumped behind the couch. Several hexes zoomed past him and he managed to duck them. He quickly pulled on his cloak and crawled out. The guards kept firing at the couch as he moved behind them.

One of the guards moved and found that he wasn't there, "He's escaped, move out and find him. Bring his back, dead or alive!" as they all darted out. One of them ran towards Harry's direction and tripped over him. Harry quickly stunned him and got up running towards the back door. He ran as fast as his feet could take him as hexes came hurdling towards him from behind. He stumbled as one of the spells collided on his shoulder. He grunted in pain as he saw the apparation point in full view, but then another spell hit him square in the back as he fell face first into the snow then tumbled over slamming into a nearby tree. He yelped in pain but knew he had to move or else everything would have been in vain. He managed to pull himself up and stumbled to the apparation point and disapparated.

"And that's how I got out" he sighed and she blinked several times trying to get her head around what he had just said. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" she whispered as the tears filled her eyes as she thought back on how hard she was on him. "It's okay Mione, I'm safe, I got the journal" he tried but she still didn't have it. "NO! I was behaving like a bitch towards you, not realising what you've been through!" she yelled as she moved from the table and he quickly followed. "Come on Mione, I don't do this to yourself, let's not waste time on the past. It's done!" he said wrapping his arms securely around her waist and she nodded her head, "I love you Mione, and if I had the choice, I'd do it again in a heartbeat to save you. Don't beat yourself up about this, please" he pleaded and she sighed.

"Promise not to do something this idiotic again?" she asked shakily and he smiled and kissed her neck, "I promise" he said and she nodded.

"Mione?" he asked and she paused, "You know, I usually hate it when people shorten my name" she deadpanned and he smiled and kissed her neck, "But you're my Mione now" he said and she laughed, "I guess I can live with it!" and he laughed. "How long before Bones gets here?" he asked and she looked at the clock, "In a few hours. Why?" she asked and he picked her up and carried her towards _their_ bedroom.

Please R&R. I'd love to hear from you.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, Thanks for the PM's, F&F's, R&R's. This is the second last chapter.

Right on cue, the floo activated at 17H00 and out came Amelia Bones, standing tall and proud. "Miss Bones" Harry greeted, "Mr Potter, Miss Granger, I am delighted to see that you're both well and unharmed" she smiled and they nodded. "Would you like something to drink?" Hermione offered and the woman nodded gratefully, "After the day I had, I need a glass of Fire whiskey" she laughed and Hermione poured her a glass as Harry ushered her into the lounge.

"So where have you two been?" she asked curiously. "Bulgaria" they said in unison and she looked at them amused as they blushed. They went on explain how and what they had done.

"My goodness, I don't know what to say" she gasped as Harry finished. "We have built a case using all evidence Harry had accumulated" she said handing her the file containing evidence. "Good Lord, this is…is. I don't know what to say" she breathed. "You both have done a remarkable job with this; I don't think Fudge stands a chance. He's going away for a long time" she whispered. "Ms Bones, I want to prosecute this case" she said as the old woman nodded in acceptance. "I would rather it be you than someone that would be on Fudges payroll" she said as they nodded.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Hermione asked and the woman smiled and nodded negatively. "Thank you for the offer but I have to head back to Ministry and issue out warrants for these arrests, I need to get in touch with the Bulgarian Ministry to assist us with the Bulgarians" she smiled softly and Hermione nodded understandingly. "You two make a handsome couple" she smiled and left leaving the blushing couple.

True to her word, Fudge was arrested and Vlad was extradited and both were awaiting trial. The Magical world was up in arms over the arrest of the Minister. All those that associated with Fudge conveniently left England, leaving the ex-Minister to fend for himself. All of his assets were seized and had to settle for a Ministry appointed Lawyer, Cormac McClaggen, who himself refused to take the case after discovering Hermione was the prosecutor.

The media was having a field day with fresh news, Fudge was replaced by Kingsley Shackelbolt as Minister of Magic. His Gringotts accounts were frozen and after weeks of negotiations with the Goblins, Hermione, with the backing of the DMLE, had been granted access to Fudges transaction ledgers, further cementing her case.

After two months, the date of the trial had arrived. Fudge had been given time to arrange for a defence team. Vlad had refused to talk. In Bulgaria, the Ministry had found an underground potions lab, mass producing the illegal potions that was about to be sold worldwide, counterfeit money and a host of illegal acquisitions.

For Harry and Hermione, things couldn't have been better. Harry was now an advisor to the DMLE, as he had chosen not to return to his position as an Auora. He assisted Hermione together with a handful of others to prepare for the trial. After they had finished for the day, which Harry had to literally drag her home because she couldn't pull herself away when she was committed, they would go home to Potter Manor. Harry would wine and dine her and convinced her to spend the night, which was every night. They had fallen deeper in love with each other. Hermione opened herself up to Harry and him with her. They had something that many lovers take years to find.

Luna and the Grangers returned to London and at Harry's request were brought straight to Potter Manor, as a precaution until Vlad and Fudge were convicted. When they arrived at the manor, they were astounded by the beauty of the estate.

Harry and Hermione gave them a tour of the house and showed them to their rooms. Luna was on cloud nine for her friend, all she ever wanted for her was for her to find someone that will love her wholeheartedly for who she is and by God, she did. Harry was head over heels for her. Her parents weren't thrilled at first, but the soon warmed up to Harry's personality. A fine gentleman, that loved their daughter.

"You ready love?" he asked when they were alone in her chambers. She turned and smiled at him, "I'm kind of nervous. This is big. Bigger than anything I've ever done before" she breathed out nervously and he walked over and pulled her in his arms. He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and slowly leaned down and captured her lips for a sweet, gentle kiss.

He pulled away and looked at her, "you'll be amazing my love" he said and she nodded shyly. He loved that about her, that even after been together for a while, she was still shy around him. "I have a surprise for you. Though I don't know if you'll like it" she whispered and he smiled, "I'm sure I'll love it, whatever it is" he smirked.

"After this case is over, I would like to take you to Gloucestershire. Just you and me, no cases, no chasing leads, just the two of us" he said and he kissed her again. She smiled, "can't wait."

They were interrupted when the Luna knocked on door, "Sorry for interrupting your rendezvous, but the trial is about to start" she teased and then left the two blushing like beets. "We should go" she said and he nodded ushering her out of the chamber.

Wizengamot was packed to capacity. People wanting to catch a glimpse of history being made. Auora's brought a shackled Fudge into the chamber and bound him a cage, followed closely by Vlad. After securing the prisoners Amelia Bones called the court to silence.

"Cornelius Fudge, Vladmir Krum, you are charged with corruption, attempted murder and a series of illegal trading. How do you plead?" she asked.

"NOT GUILTY" they answered in unison and the murmurs began.

"Prosecutor Granger, please make your case" she said and Hermione stood and gave a courteous nod then walked to the isle. The charges are as follows, Corruption and bribery, Murder, illegal drug trading.

Over 8 years ago, Our Wizarding world was flooded by a mysterious potion called Extasim. I recreational drug potion that has the same effect of that of the Imperious curse. This was the potion that started a chain of other equally destructive potions. There are several missions pending, for the source of this drug" she started when the first objection was called. "Is there a point to this fairy tale your honor?" McNair asked. "Ms Granger?" Bones enquired. "Yes your honor, there is point, I'm getting there" she said and the older woman nodded, "Continue" she said.

"This was the potion that was manufactured in Bulgaria by none other than Vladmir Krum. The potions lab was uncovered by a raid recently and found that there were over 3 million vials ready to be shipped out across the world. Several other potions were confiscated" she said and the entire chamber was up in arms.

"Order!" Bones yelled banging her grovel and Vlad glared at her.

"It has recently come to light that several of Mr Fudge's campaigns for Minister of Magic were funded by Vladmir Krum. A separate account at Gringotts show several deposits throughout the years into that account, again from Vladmir Krum.

Monies from the same account were deposited into the accounts of 5 auora's the night James, Lily and Sarah Potter were murdered. Paid by Fudge to arrest Harry Potter, framing him for the murder of his family all because he traced the paper trail Mr Fudge.

The names of the Auora's will be disclosed to the Ministry at the end of the case" she stated and the murmurs began.

"On the charges of murder, Sarah Fudge approached Mr Potter for protection from her father and Vladmir's cartel. She was offered as a gift to Vladmir Krum against her will and she was raped repeatedly and impregnated. She managed to escape Bulgaria and returned to London on one of the trucks carrying the illegal potions. Sarah Fudge Potter uncovered the illegal potion ring.

She approached Mr Fudge for help but instead was asked to return to Vladmir else the deal would have been terminated. Instead she was made to run for her life. She met Mr Potter and asked for his help. At which time Mr Krum's men had started hunting them down.

Mr Potter, with the permission of Auora Dawlish's permission, tracked down Vladmir in Pomodoro, Bulgaria where he uncovered the plot to murder his parents. He was captured and his wand taken, long before his escape, his family was already murdered by his wand" she went on to elaborate how all the murders were connected.

"Defence please plead your case" Bones said and McNair.

"Your Honor, my client Mr Fudge is a victim in this smear campaign. These accusations are merely speculation, no evidence has been provided to back these charges. It's as I said; fairy tales conjured by Ms Granger and Mr Potter. These allegations will not stand a second longer, as Mr Fudge has made no contact with Mr Krum. Both my clients can contest to that. That is all your Honor" he said and smirked at Hermione and sat down.

"Ms Granger, I tend to agree with Mr McNair, where is the evidence to prove your theory" she asked and Hermione smiled and ushered for her witness to brought in.

When the doors opened, the entire Wizengamot erupted like a volcano as Sirius Black walked into the room. Harry was pale and turned to Hermione who smiled at him and mouthed surprise and he grasped. Sirius was alive and well.

"Order, I say Order!" she screamed and silence fell once again.

"What is the meaning of this? I gave the order to take Black out? My men made sure he didn't survive! What kind of magic is this?" Vlad screamed frantically and the court erupted again.

"ORDER!" she screamed out then sighed.

"Your Honor, the attempt on Mr Black's life was, as you can see, an attempt. Mr Black barely managed to escape the fire. He flooed out of Grimmauld place moments before the explosion. As Mr Krum clearly confessed the attempted murder of Mr Black. Here are the vials containing memories from Sarah Fudge Potter, Harry Potter and Sirius Black. The ledgers from Gringotts and lastly the personal journal of one Vladmir Krum" she said and them she flicked her wand and the memories began to play.

After the pensive had finished she projected the journal and ledgers and pointed out the deposits. "I rest my case your Honor" she said and sat down looking at a pale Fudge and McNair.

"Considering the substantial evidence against the defendant I have no choice but to call for a vote. All in favour of Not Guilty, please raise your wands" she said and watched as only one shaky hand lifted the wand. "Very well, all in favour of Guilty, please raise your wands" she said and immediately the entire room was lit with wands in the air.

"Corneilus Fudge and Vladmir Krum, this court finds you guilty of all charges. You will both receive the Dementors kiss three days from now at 12 noon. This court is adjourned" she said and banged the grovel signalling the end and then applauds and cheers burst forth.

Hermione watched as Vlad glared at her then smirked as he turned to Harry then walked out. She walked over to Harry and told him that Sirius would be waiting in her chambers then they left.

"Sirius" Harry exclaimed and he rushed over to hug his Godfather. "Harry, it's good to see you safe and sound" he said returning the embrace. "But How?" Harry asked and Sirius smiled.

"It's exactly how Hermione explained. I was on my way to meet Amelia and I saw the flames engulf me and made a run for the floo. I had a few burns but she took care of that. I've been with her ever since. It would have jeopardised the trial if they knew I lived with the judge so we kept it a secret. I contacted Hermione and we met and decided to reveal myself at the trial" he explained and then smiled.

"So you and Hermione huh?" he teased and Harry smiled shyly. "Yeah, actually I'm taking her away to Gloucestershire, I'm going to ask her to marry me" he said looking up at Sirius who had a million dollar smile. "Finally, something worth celebrating" he laughed and Harry laughed, "Well she has to agree first" Harry argued. "She'd be crazy not to" he replied as she walked into the room.

"Hey what are you lot talking about?" she asked placing her files on the table. "Oh nothing much, just about how amazing you were out there" Sirius said and she blushed. "He's right you know, I told you you would be" he said pulling her into a warm embrace. "I'll leave you to it then" Sirius said excusing himself the moment the door closed he pulled her into a kiss.

"So are you ready to leave?" he asked in a husky voice placing a kiss on below her ear as she moaned yes. "Good lets go" he smiled taking her hand and apparated away.

"A little more warning luv before you whisk me away" she laughed as she stumbled. "Welcome to Gloucestershire love. I never gave you the tour the last time we were here so Ms Granger would you like the official tour" he asked and she nodded.

"But I'm afraid it's not just any tour you see, we have to christen every room with" he whispered the last part in her ear causing her to squeak. He grabbed her and carried her into their bedroom.

After several hours of making love in every room, they found solace in each other's arms for the first time in months. The next morning after breakfast they decided to take a stroll down the forest.

"Mione you know these few months have been the best. Even though we've faced death in the face, it doesn't compare to we have shared" he said looking at her and she smiled, "I love you too Harry" she said. "I was hoping you would say that" he said and then got down on one knee and she gasped in her hand as he pulled out a small black box. "Hermione, you have given me a second chance in life and I would love nothing more than to spend it with you. Hermione Jean Granger, Will you marry me?" he asked looking up at her lovingly she broke out in sobs, happy sobs as she nodded. Harry laughed and slipped the ring on her finger and brought it up to his lips then got up and lifted her up and kissed her.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice said startled the couple such that Harry pulled Hermione behind him with his wand at the ready. "Vlad" they grasped as they watched as the man they had convicted yesterday smirk manically at them while he walked towards them.

"Did you think that you could get away that easily? Have me arrested, tried, take away my money and my life and you thought you would be free? Is that it?" Vlad asked seething and Hermione held on to Harry tighter.

He lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry and wordlessly a red flash went hurdling at him but Harry cast a shield, "Mione get back to the house now" he demanded, "No, I'm not leaving you" she cried. "HAHA like star-crossed lovers, not wanting to leave each other's side" he mused and Harry sent a stunner towards him which he easily deflected.

Vlad sent a series of spells towards Harry that kept pushing back to the point that Hermione fell over and Harry lost his concentration. Vlad saw this and fired several hexes which Harry couldn't hold off and one made contact and sent him hurdling through the air knocking him against the tree. "Harry" she screamed and ran after him as he landed hard against the tree. "Harry love, wake up" she said frantically as Vlad walked towards them.

"Wake up Potter so you can watch what I do to your girlfriend" he spat as he gripped her by her hair and pulled her from him. Harry groaned and slowly came to as he heard Hermione scream. He quickly shook off the dizziness and stood up.

"Let her go Vlad, it's me you want, she has nothing to do with this" he said desperately and Vlad laughed.

"She helped destroy me!" he screamed, "But I like the desperation in your voice, keep begging" he laughed as he yanked Hermione's hair and without another word he fired a red hex toward Harry as he weakly tried to deflect it as it ripped his upper arm. He groaned loudly as the hex connected and he heard Hermione cry out as he fell to his knees.

"Think Harry what can I do to distract him… He's got the hostage… that's it!" he thought. He slowly got up to his feet, "You have had your fun Vladmir Krum and now it's mine" he growled as he pointed his wand to him. Vlad stared down his wand and frowned as he watched it ever so slowly move towards the girl.

"Mione, I'm sorry. This will hurt for a bit but it's the only way" he said as he watched the tears fall down her face. "Somnum obliviscaris" he spoke and a blue flash hurtled towards her at lightning fast speed and hit her square in the chest.

Vlad watched dumfounded as the hex landed and shouted. Hermione widened eyes locked with Harry. Vlad pushed her to the floor and cried out a hex that hit Harry in the chest as he watched him fall to the ground, blood gushing out of his mouth.

Harry's eyes frantically searched for Hermione and he saw her eyes slowly close while looking at him. He heard several "pops" and could faintly hear someone calling out his name and then everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, Thanks for the PM's, F&F's, R&R's. This is the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing and fav.

The smell of antiseptic and potions had awoken her from a really bad nightmare. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital room. She groaned as she tried to move, she had a massive headache. She tried to pull her hand to her head but she felt something heavy on it. She moved to sit up and screamed when she found a man sitting next to her and holding her hand which startled the man awake and had his wand pointing towards the door. When he turned around she was surprised to see the same green eyes she had just dreamt about.

"Mione, you're awake" he smiled and made he's way over to her and cupped her cheek. She frowned and turned her face from him which confused him.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked tenderly and she frowned again and looked at her wringing hands,

"Wh..Who are you?" she asked and he stood up so fast that he knocked over his chair which caused her to she snapped her head towards him.

"Yo..you don't remember me?" he stammered and she nodded her head and he gasped loudly. Just then the nurses and Healer came into the room. "Excuse me" he said and stalked off.

"Ms Granger, good you're awake" the Healer said as she ran a diagnostic spell. "Do you have any headaches, nausea, dizziness?" she asked and Hermione nodded. "I have a severe headache and dizziness" she said and the Healer frowned, "that's not normal" the Healer confirmed.

"The spell you were hit with was a simple sleeping spell that renders the receiver temporary amnesia until the person awakes. "Do have any trouble remembering anything?" the Healer worked as she waved intricate spells over her.

"I remember everything, except, who was that man in here?" she frowned. "That Ms Granger is Harry Potter, your fiancé" the Healer answered and sent a patronus to another Healer.

"Ha..Harry Potter, My, my, Fi, fiancé" she stammered, "Ms Granger, there seems to be a bit swelling in your brain, which is causing the amnesia. I've sent for a specialist in spell damage and he should be here any minute" she said and Hermione was too busy soaking the fact that she was engaged. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and in came another Healer followed closely by Harry.

"Hi Ms Granger, I'm Healer Walcott, a Spell damage specialist" he introduced himself and she nodded. "Let's take a look shall we?" he said as he cast a few spells and sighed. "What is it Healer Walcot?" Harry asked and Hermione looked up at him and their eyes met, she felt as if he was searching her soul with his beautiful emerald eyes, she shyly pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she blushed and he smirked, some things never change he thought.

"Well its good news, the swelling will subside and with few potions she should able to retrieve her memories" he explained and they nodded. "And until then I suggest that you return to your normal daily routine and hopefully they will trigger her memory" he said. "Thank you Healer Walcot, we appreciate everything you've done" Harry said and she nodded in agreement. "My pleasure, all the best to you on your upcoming nuptials" he said and walked out the room leaving the couple alone.

"So you're my fiancé?" she asked shyly and he smiled, "yeah, I actually proposed two days ago at our home in Gloucestershire" he explained and she smiled looking at her finger, "it's a really beautiful ring" she smiled, "It pales in comparison to your beauty my love" he replied and she blushed.

"How did I end up here?" she asked and he sighed and went on to explain the details of how they met up until their engagement. "You see Vladmir Krum escaped from custody and came after us. I had to think one my feet when he took you hostage so I hit you with a sleep and forget spell, but I guess you bumped your head when you fell. He hit me with a dark curse that caused me to bleed internally, luckily the Auora's had found us, they took him out and brought us here" he explained and she was stunned. "He can't hurt us anymore love" he said and gently lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her cheek.

A week later

Harry and taken Hermione to Potter Manor to help with the recovery. Hermione's memory still hadn't returned and she was distant from Harry. Harry was ever the gentleman, helping around the home and never pushed her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with so they slept in separate rooms, though Hermione felt rather flustered with all the attention.

"Love, do you need any help with that?" he asked as he read the newspaper, "If I needed help I would have asked" she snapped and he frowned putting the paper down. "Is something bothering you?" he asked and she snorted, "Can you just back off and give me a break? I mean seriously, all you ever do I follow me around. Don't you have anything better to do than to suffocate me?" she spat and he was hurt by her backlash. "Hermione, I'm sorry if you felt that I've .." he apologised but she continued, "Can you just back off! I think I need to be alone for a while. Can you do that for me, Leave me alone" she asked causing Harry to stagger back against the chair, just then a Ministry owl came through the window.

Harry regained he's bearings and reached for the letter and sent the owl on its way. He read the letter and sighed. "If that's what you want, so be it. I'm not going to apologise for caring for you Hermione. I'll leave you to it then" he breathed and walked away to his bedroom leaving a forlorn Hermione staring at his receding form.

"What have I done?" she whispered, she's been moody the entire day and she had no right to take it out on him. He had been the perfect gentleman; caring, compassionate and she had been a down right bitch to him.

A few minutes later he walked back into the kitchen, "Harry" she tried but he cut her off, "I respect your wishes and I would hope you would respect mine. I am leaving. I don't want to be contacted and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to contact you either. I will leave you alone as per your wish. I truly love you Hermione and whenever your memories return, give me a call. Maybe we can salvage our friendship because as far as our relationship, I don't think this is going to work" he said and walked out.

One Month Later

"Luna, you look gorgeous. Hot date?" Hermione asked as she watched her friend prance around the apartment. "Something like that" she said and ran up to her room.

After he had left her she had moved out from Potter Mansion and back to her flat. She was lost without Harry and she couldn't stomach how much it hurt when he left her. Even though she still couldn't remember anything about them it still hurt when he left. She wanted to so badly to apologise to him and tell him she was wrong and that she was wanted to restore their .. whatever this was between them. She felt this strong urge to be in his presence once again.

There was a knock on the door and it brought her out of musing. "Hermione, could you get that. I'll be down in a second" Luna called from the bedroom. She sighed and walked up to the door and suddenly dizziness came over her which she quickly shook it off and answered the door.

She saw the back of a familiar mop of hair and when he turned around their eyes locked, green meeting brown, both gasping like fish out of water no words coming out of their mouths. Hermione shook of the initial shock and smiled, "Harry" she whispered and jumped into his arms. He hugged her back a little reluctantly.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've said, I was just moody and I had no right to take it out on you." she said in one breath still holding on to him for dear life. "It's okay Hermione" he said breaking the hug. "Where the hell did you disappear to? Without so much a word!" she scolded and he smiled as thought back to the day they first made love when she slapped him. "Is this a joke?" she frowned and he sobered, "I've been on a raid with the Auora's in Bulgaria" he explained and she nodded.

"Listen Hermione, If I knew you were here I wouldn't have come. I know I promised to stay away from you but.." he apologised and she frowned, why was he apologising. This is my place, why wouldn't I be here she thought. "I don't understand Harry, if you're not here to see me, then why are you here?" she asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"Actually I'm here to pick up Luna" he said coyly and she felt as if someone kicked her in the stomach, she couldn't breathe. He moved on and with Luna, he's dating my best friend, she thought as she felt her stomach drop lower and lower.

"Hermione, are you okay, you look really pale" he asked concerned by her expression, until Luna came down, "Harry, it's so good to see you. Are those for me?" she asked pointing at the bouquet in his hands and he nodded handing it to her, "thanks Harry, they're beautiful. Give me a sec to put these in some water and we'll leave" she said and Hermione watched her sorrowfully as she trotted back to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't have a problem with this" Harry asked and she had to dig deep to respond, "No, not at all" she played it off.

"All done, let's go, Hermione, don't wait up for me" she winked at her and linked her arm with Harry's and then disapparated. Hermione closed the door and slid down, sobbing for her missed opportunity at happiness. She couldn't hold it against them. She got up and walked over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when someone knocked on the door.

She groaned and walked over to open it and when she did she found the same pair of green eyes that she loved, yes she loved. "Harry, forget something?" she asked as her voice cracked, "Yes, this" he said and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss quickly heated as he kicked the door closed and he pushed her against the wall. He wordlessly removed her clothes and then plunged into her. He began to thrust into her without abandon until she came screaming his name, "Harry"…."HARRY" she screamed as she woke from her dream. She had fell asleep on the couch, she glanced at the time and saw that it was 21h00, she sighed and she got up making her way to the kitchen and she was hit with another dizzy spell. She quickly grabbed onto the counter to steady herself and to her chagrin. Luna and Harry came home from their date.

"I'll be right back Harry" she said and ran up to her bedroom. Harry nodded then glanced around until he saw her leaning heavily against the island and walked over to her. "Hey Hermione" he greeted and she groaned as she held her head and began to sway. "Mione, love what's wrong?" he panicked and held her in his arms. He barely had a proper grip when she finally passed out.

"Mione, love, wake up" he said as he ran his hand through her hair and face but she wasn't responding. "LUNA" he called as he picked her up and carried her to the door. "What is it Ha.. Merlin, Hermione, what happened?" she asked frantically, "I don't know, she was leaning heavily against the counter and then she passed out" he explained as she opened the door and without another word they disapparated.

They entered St Mungo's and immediately she was taken into the ER and taken care off. "She'll be fine Harry. I'll contact her parents and let them know" Luna said and excused herself as Harry stared at the doors. "Please be okay Mione" he whispered.

An hour later, the Healer came towards them, "Granger party?" he asked and Mr Granger confirmed. "Ms Granger is stable and she had been moved into the private ward. You are more than welcome to visit her, I'll be there to explain in a few minutes" she said and moved towards the receptionist. Everyone hurried to check up on her.

Harry didn't have the courage to go inside her room; instead he waited in the hallway. Her parents were the first to leave followed by Luna. "Luna, how is she?" he asked desperately and she smiled, "She's much better now. You should go in, she was looking for you" and he nodded.

He gently pushed the door and peeked through and saw her sitting up and smiling, "hey" she greeted and he smiled back, "Hey" he said sheepishly. "You gave us quiet a scare back there" he said and reached for hand caressing it without breaking eye contact. He felt her ring on her finger and frowned when he looked down at it.

"I'm sorry Harry; I should not have told you all those hurtful things. I love you" she whispered and he looked up at her not believing his ears but before he could respond the Healer came in.

"Hello Ms Granger and Mr?" she asked, "Potter, Harry Potter" he answered. "Very well Mr Potter, Are you comfortable with me explaining your diagnosis with Mr Potter present Ms Granger?" the austere Healer asked. "Yes, I am. Only if he wants to" she said interlocking her fingers with his and he nodded. "Okay then, Ms Granger, over a month back you were brought here for a spell damage injury and I see that your brain has fully healed. Now, your body has reacted differently to normal symptoms of gestation, 6 weeks to be exact, though not unusual. Nevertheless, you will need to take the following potions regularly. I have already administered the initial phase potions so you're free to go" she said handing her a list and walked out leaving the dumfounded couple behind.

"Did she just.." Hermione asked, "yes, she did" he replied. "I'm going to be a father" he laughed gently clutching her hand and she looked up at his beaming face. She watched different emotions going through his face and the last was fear as his smile disappeared.

"Hermione, are you okay with this?" he asked nervously and she bit her lip and after an eternity of silence, " I am" she whispered. "Look if you want you could always move back to Potter Mansion, though I'm not forcing you. It should be entirely your decision, since you wanted space" he stammered and she was floored. "I'd be honoured to but what about Luna?" she asked uneasily, "I mean you are dating her and I wouldn't want to be in the way of your happiness" she said dejectedly and Harry smiled.

"Do you honestly think that I could ever fall out of love with you?" he asked and she froze, "But you said.." she said and he placed a finger on her lips. "I was angry, you were angry. We both said things in the heat of the moment. I love you Mione, memories or not" he smiled and she sobbed "And as for Luna and me, well she just wanted to meet a friend of mine, so I offered to pick her up. She also said that maybe it could makeyouopenyoureyestoseewhat'sinfrontofyou" he breathed.

Her eyes widened and she gently removed he's finger from her lip and pulled her to him, "I love you too Harry. And if my memories don't come back, we'll make new ones" she smiled and captured his lips with hers.

After a few minutes of senseless snogging they broke apart and Harry watched her as she had her eyes closed, pink bruised lips and her chest heaving. She groaned a bit and Harry grew concerned, "Love what's wrong?" he asked and she gently opened her eyes "I remember everything" she smiled.

The End.


End file.
